Dictionary
EMB = EM book, c=call, number=verse a,EMb1-4,the, AFc0, the, AFc5,the PEOALc2,the, OPc1, the, Oc3,the,GAc3,the, OBc3,the, VPRTc1,the, DARGc3,the,TAXSc6,the, ab,CIAlc7, stand up, TAXSc5,stay, abe-, MAPMc5,staying, abean,MAPMc4, staying aberati,TAXSc1,fetters, abibato,OSc5,in use, abramg,OSc3,preparing, OPc1, preparation, DAOXc4, prepare, ag,CLAc4, no(without),CLAc4,no, CLAc6, un, PEOALc6,not, OPc4, -less, OPRT3, no, agua,OPRT3,their, AF,CLAc5, 19,MAPMc2, AFc0, AFc6, DAOXc5,DARGc3,VPRTc3,EMODc3,DPRTc4, afedan, GAc7, unspoken Glory, affa, DAOXc6,empty, DARGc3, empty, aije, MAPMc5, the meeting, aj,OBc3,without/-less ak, Oc1, no, ACAM,ACAMc0,7699, ACAMc6, ACAMc6, ACAMc7,EMODc4, akhre, OPc3,wheel?grail? (relating to aethyr KHR) girdle or circle. al, consumed, enflamed, VPRTc2,consumed, VPRTc4, consumed,VPRTc5,consumated, OPRTc7,combustion, alati,VPRTc4, fire of gathering, albor,QUARc5, carefully? ial-boru? alieta,CIALc7, consuming, alp,Oc4,mouse, al-tari,PEOALc6, becoming consumed, OXc5, being consumed, OLc2,harvested(being consumed) am, CIAlc6,cursed, QUARc5,cursed,VPRTc4,cursed, amma,MAPMc6, cursed, ampelota,ERANc7, absorbed, an-dor, PDc3, dark, ani,DARGc3, going to, anie,CLAc5, ? OPRT3,united anis, DAOXc, being? antur, DAOXc6, beyond relief? (ricochet,echo?) anui, GAc6,? anusi, OPc2,making, ap, GAc7, unchanging, ERANc2,unchanging, eternal, aperi,TAXSc3, eternal fire, (ap-eri/a-peri) ar, CLAc5, protected, PDc4, protect, AFc4, protective, DAOXc1,protecting, OBc5,protects, VPRTc2, guarding arabata, NIc6, maidens, are, OLc4, protective,VPRTc3,protective aresti,DARGc2,? are-sti? protective release/discharge?) aretho, MIANc1,beauty, arin, CLAc5, protected arfin, CIALc6, protective (?) argal, CLAc3,winnowing, arp, MAPMc7, overcome, ACAMc4,overcome, ars, PEOALc5, friendly, CIALc2,friendly, OBc6e,friendly, VXc7,friendly,OPRT5,friendly, as, GAc7, that asakil, MAPMc6, myself, asapal,EMODc2, before, asiazior, CLAc2,likeness, aspin,DPRTc5, travelling(pin) (house?asp) asti, CLAc2,willing, astin, CLAc4,willing, astra, EMODc3,given(released) astrax, OPc0, willing ath, MAPMc6, work, AFc4,work, AFc5,work, ACAMc3,work, DAOXc2,work, GAc6, work, OBc7,work,EMODc5,work, TAXSc4,work,TAXSc5,work,ERANc4,work, atha, OXc3, work, athi,CLAc5, work, CIALc2, work, MIANc2,work,VPRTc5,work,TAXSc3,work, athiè,DARGc2, work, atho, MIANc1,work,DAOXc2, work? atian, Oc5, before, atiè,PEOALc3, work, atienu,DAOXc5,before, atraah, VXc4, girdle atre,EMc5, plenary, atva, OSC2,shells, ACAMc6, shells, OXc6,shells, OPc4,shells, Oc2,shells, MIANc5, shells, LPRTc4, shell/skin, DARGc3,shell, DARGc5, shells, DPRTc1,skin, avabhe, OXc4, hyacinths, avando, OSC2,desert, PEOALc2,desert, MIANc6,desert, avin, OPc5, millstones avian, APMc4, millstones aviny, OSc5, millstones, DAOXc5,millstones, ba, CIALc1, but? OPc4, but? BABALONU,OXc7, spiritname, badeva, OPc3,forgery, badore,LPRTc4, head of heaven badori,LPRTc3, heads of heaven bage, OBc6d,doubt, baije, CIALc2, doubt, baje, CLAc6, doubt ?, OPc7,doubt, DAOXc4,doubt, MIANc4, doubt, bajta,DARGc1,express yourself, balata, MAPMc5 justice, baleta,DAOXc1,his rights, Balaton,CLAc6, God of Justice, DAOXc5, God of Justice Balt, VXc7, God of Justice,DPRTc3, Balthurz, Highest justice, Balton, God of justice, bamesa, DARGc3, forget, ban,Nic3, holy, banutas, CIALc6, guarding, TAXSc7, guardian, banuts, OBc6d, guard, BARAZ, PEOALc1, BARAZ the shadow, PEOALc5, OPc2,the black hand !!, bares,PEOALc4, sleep?, OBc3,? VPRTc6, shadow, DPRTc5,shadow, bareta, ERANc7, shadows, baretz, MAPMc6, Baraz, the shadow, bari,VPRTc2,shadows, baria,MIANc6, sleep, bati,OPRT5, seen? basi, EMb3-4-2, cup, PDc4,cups, LPRTc6, cup, LPRTc7,cup, VPRTc4,cup,VPRTc7,cup,TAXSc6,cup,OPRTc1,cup, be, PDc2,then, CIALc2,but, CIAlc6,but, OPc3,but, OPc7,for, DARGc5,but? bejim, AFc4, discharged, bel, PDc7, just, PEOALc1,just, VXc7,the just,VPRTc0,just, EMODc7,just, bele, CIAlc4, just, bela, CLAc4,adjustment, beli, NIc3, just, belati, PDc5, justice, MAPMc2, justice, beliora, PDc6,beauty, beliore,LPRTc2, beauty, belioreb, EMc5, beauty, belioreta, PDc2, beauty,OPRTc0,beauty, ERANc6,comfort, beria, EMb1-2, sleeping,EMB1-4,sleeping, CIALc3,sleep beres, DARGc2, sleeping, TAXSc0,sleep, beresia, NIc2,the sleeping, berijo, EMb3-3-2,the sleeping, berika, EMb3-1-6,sleeping,(sleepless) beriom, OPRTc2, sleep, berathi, EMb1-6, ? talking? having? bers, NIc3, the sleeping, besiath,TAXSc1, hens? beszi, ACAMc7, matter beti, EMb3-1-7,talking,DPRTc5,talks, betha, EMb1-3, talking bethie, MAPMc5, crushing, bethol,LPRTc6, nothing void, VPRTc3, void, EMODc6,void, bethors, MAPMc4, crushing, bi, PDc3,voice, Afc4,voice, VXc7,voice, VPRTc3,voice bienu, VXc1, voice, bieth, CIALc4,crushed bim, NIc3, voice, bil,VPRTc2,voice, bilem, PEOALc1,voice, boents,OPRTc2, absorbs, bogear, OBc6d, ruler, bogira, NIc3,ruler, bojin, QUARc5,ruling, boru, EMb1-5,hurricane bores, OLc2,hurricane, bostan, NIc3, awakes, D, DPRTc0,3rd, DPRTc5, da,EMb1-4, the(third),EMb1-4,the,EMb1-6 the,EMb3-1-4,the, EMb3-3-4,the, EMb3-4-1,the, EMb3-4-2,the, EMb3-4-2,there?, EMb3-5-2,the, EMb3-5-2,the, EMb3-5-2,the, EMb3-5-3, the, CLAc6,the, CLAc6,the, PDc1,the, AFc2,the, PEOALc5, the, PEOALc6, the, EMc2,the,EMc5,the, EMc7, the, ACAMc7, the, OXc4,the, OXc4,the, CIALc4,the, OPc1,the, DAOXc4,the, GAc4 the, GAc6,the, MIANc0, VXc5, the, VXc7,the, OLc0,the, LPRTc2,there, LPRTc3, the, DPRTc5, the,TAXSc7,3rd, OPRT3,there, OPRT5,there, OPRT5,the,ERANc6,to, dafoè,VPRTc6, mastery dagost, DAOXc2,?(a static trembling growing current?) dakhel, OPc5,the oak, daki, CIAlc6, the seer, OBc6b,seer, dakil,CLAc3, seer, dal, EMb3-3-3,unto, Oc7,fights, OLc3,fighters, dalina, EMb,3-1-5, fighter, dalmeth,GAc4,the crowned worm, dan,VPRTc4,,obediently, dana,CLAc1,obediently, danu,OPRT5,obediently, danutas,OPRTc6, loyally, danim,OPc3,obediently, DAOX, DAOXc0, DAOXc6, DARG, DARGc7,6379, OPRTc2, DARaG, DARGc0, 6379 (selfless) darak, EMb3-1-8,selflessness, dare,OSc7, himself, dares, PEOALc5, self, CIALc1,self, CIALc5,self, OLc5,self, QUARc3, self, LPRTc3, self,VPRTc4,self, dari, EMb3-5-2, unite, OPRTc6, unity, darim, EMb3-1-11, united, darum, EMb3-2-4,self, das, OSc5, (ds) which, PEOALc5, which, GAc6, who,DPRTc0,which,ERANc1,which dathurz,DARGc3, reflected into the highest, dati,OPc4, there is the, davana,OLc4, arising, davani, EMb3-1-3, arising dazi, EMb3-4-1,head, DAX, QUARc6, the 49, de,OSc1,of, OSc2,of,Osc3,of, OSc5,of, OSc6, against?, CLAc6, that,PDc4,of,PDc4,of,PDc5,of, MAPMc1,of, MAPMc3, of, MAPMc4,of, MAPMc6, for, AFc2,of, AFc3,of, AFc4 of, PEOALc1,of, PEOALc5,of, PEOALc6,of, PEOALc7, of, ACAMc0,of, ACAMc1,of, ACAMc1, of, ACAMc1,of,ACAMc2,the, ACAMc2, of, ACAMc5,of, ACAMc6,of, ACAMc6,of, ACAMc6,of, ACAMc7, of, OXc5,of CIALc2,the, CIALc3,of, CIAlc4, CIAlc4,of, CIALc5,of, CIALc6,of, CIALc7,for?, OPc1,of, OPc2,of, OPc2,of, OPc3,the, OPc4,of, OPc7,Of,OPc7,Of, DAOXc,of, Oc5,of, Oc7,of, GAc3, of, GAc5,of, OBc6b,for, OBc6c,of, OBc6d,of, OBc6e,for, OBc6e, ?, OBc6f, with, OBc7,of, OBc7,of, MIANc4,the, MIANc5,of, MIANc6,Of, MIANc6,the, MIANc6,to,MIANc7,of, VXc6,of VXc7,of, OLc2,of, OLc3,of,OLc5,of, LPRTc3,for, LPRTc5,of, LPRTc6,of,LPRTc6,of,DARGc3,of,DARGc3,of,DARGc5,of,VPRTc5,of,VPRTc6,of,EMODc4,of,EMODc4,of,EMODc4,of, EMODc7,is,DPRTc1,ofDPRTc3,out of, DPRTc6,with,TAXSc5,?TAXSc5,of, TAXSc7,of, TAXSc7,of,OPRT3,of, ERANc1,of, ERANc3,of ERANc6,the dejona,EMb3-1-7, resigning, del,EMb1-6,fighters, EMb3-5-3, fighters, AFc6,twins, OLc3,fighters, TAXSc3,fighters, deli,CLAc7,fight, CLAc7,fighting delia,PEOALc3,fighters, delianu,OLc5, the fighters, delio, EMb3-5-2,fighters, OBc6a, fighters, den,CLAc5, obediently, NIc5,obedient, OBc3,obedient? VXc2,obedient, DARGc3,obedient? denika,AFc6, disobedience deniom,ERANc5, knowing obediance, deri,EMb3-2-1, unites, derim, DARGc0,self,?unity, VPRTc7,unity, derinu, EMb3-1-10, united derio, EMb3-5-4, unite, deritinoi, will make your breakthrough and excess, derium, OSc7, unity, AFc5, unites,aligns with, OBc6f,unites, DPRTc3, OPRT5,united, des, OSc3,accepting, PDc4,accept, AFc2, accepting, AFc6, accepting, PEOALc6, accept, ACAMc3,accept, OXc5, accepting, oxc6,accepting?(de-of?), CIALc7,accepting, OPc4, accepting, OPc7,accepting, DAOXc6, accepting, MIANc3,accept, VXc3,acceptance, QUARc1,accepts, EMODc5,accepts?DPRTc3,which?, desia, PEOALc3,acceptance,GAc5, acceptance, det,DARGc1, must? deti,DARGc3, as it is,( de-t-i),OPRT4,as it is,OPRTc6, as it is, deti-anu,CLAc4, song made, deti-onu,CLAc5, song made/singing, dezi, EMb2-7, heads di, EMb3-1-4,of, EMb3-5-1,of, EMb3-5-1, the triplet, CLAc5, the 3rd, CLAc5, the 3rd, CLAc6,3rd, PDc3,3rd, ACAMc0,3rd, GAc3,3rd, MIANc1, 3rd, MIANc2,3rd, MIANc4,3rd, OLc7,the 3rd, DPRTc6,rd, TAXSc4,3rd, di-e, into the 3rd, dil- CIAlc1,the 3rd (dil-tani) dilmanu, ACAMc3, 3rds offering(di-l-manu??) din, PEOALc2,demands, dinet, CLAc6, demanded, dinu,LPRTc6, demands, dire, EMb1-3,dismantle the 12,EMb3-2-4,dismantle the 12, OSc7, dismantles the 12,OPRT4, do, EMb1-3,in, EMb1-6,in,EMb3-1-4,in, EMb3-1-6,in, EMb3-2-3,in,EMb3-2-3,in,EMb3-3-1,in,OSC2,in,OSC2,into, MAPMc3,in, AAFc4,into,EMc3,in, ACAMc5,of, NIc4,and OXc6,in, CIAlc2,in, DAOXc7,in, OBc2,in,VXc7,in, OLc1,in, LPRTc1,into, DARGc2,in,DPRTc1,in,DPRTc2,in,DPRTc3,in,TAXSc6,in,TAXSc6,in,OPRT3,in, OPRT3,in OPRTc7,in, ERANc4,in dog, CIALc4, howling, MIANc3,howling,VPRTc5,howl, dogi, EMb3-1-5,howling, dogo, EMb3-5-5,howling, dogno,EMb3-1-5,howling dogun, MAPMc7, howling, PEOALc3, howling, ACAMc4,howling, MIANc2,howling, MIANc3 doi, EMb1-4, serpent,EMb3-4-1,serpent, OSc5,serpent, MAPMc1, serpent, DAOXc1, serpent, VPRTc4,serpent, EMODc5,serpent, doianu,MIANc2,face, doii, ERANc0, serpents, ERANc6, serpents, dok,CLAc5, fullfilled, AFc7,fulfill, LPRTc3,fulfill, EMODc1, fulfilling, doki, EMb3-5-5,fulfills, dokil, NIc6,fulfill the curse, dokors, DAOXc2,? fullfills doku, OXc7, fulfills the curse, dol EMb1-1, wholly,EMb2-6,wholly,EMb3-2-1,whole, EMb3-2-4,all, EMb3-3-3,wholly,EMb3-3-4,wholly, EMb3-4-2,wholly, EMb3-5-1,wholly,EMb3-5-3,wholly,EMb3-5-4,all,CLAc2,all, MAPMc5,all, AFc3,all, ACAMc6, everything, ACAMc7,all, OBc3,all, OLc4,all/wholly,VPRTc7,all,EMODc4,all, dolia, QUARc4,all, dolo, EMb3-2-4, whole, doloka, EMb3-4-1,death, dolomi, EMb3-2-2,allpower, dolo-mi, EMb3-5-1,allpower, dom, MIANc2, end, DARGc2,ends, domeniki,DAOXc6, grand wave billows don,OPc5, ruler, DAOXc5, ruler, VXc3,ruler, VPRTc2, ruler, donoki, QUARc3, black star? rulerless, donos, EMc5, reigner, donu,OPc7,reigner, donus, CLAC3,reigners, PDc4,reigners, CIAlc6,reigner, donuta,CLAc5, reigner, dont, VXc6, pour, dor, EMb3-1-6,black, EMb3-1-7,blackness, EMb3-1-8,black,EMb3-3-2,black,EMb3-3-3,black,EMb3-3-3,black, EMb3-4-2,black, EMb3-5-5, black, EMb0-1,black, PDc5,black, ACAMc7, black, NIc2,blacness, dores, EMb3-3-2, darkness, ACAMc3,black, DAOxc5,black,VPRTc6,black dori,1PRTc1,black, doria, EMb1-4, black, OBc3, Darkness, dorim,EMc6, black dorin, OPc3,black, QUARc3,black, QUARc5, black, dorina, EMb3-2-3, black, doro, EMb3-1-5, black, EMb3-1-5,blackness, EMb3-1-6, black,EMb3-1-8,black, EMb3-1-9,black, EMb3-3-2,darkness, EMb3-5-3, black, GAc2,darkness, doromina, EMb3-5-3, solid gathered shapes, doromiona, EMb3-1-10, solid gathered shapes(? enduring darkness) dors, VXc3, dark,DPRTc2,dark, TAXSc5,dark, dothin, CLAc2, mirroring, CLAc5,mirroring, MAPMc6, mirrored dothir,DARGc6, mirroring, dothors, OPRTc7, mirroring,ERANc7, reflecting, drok,VXc2, darkless,(dor-ak) ds, OSc4,which, VXc4,which e,LPRTc3,whenever, ef, DAOXc6, visits, GAc7 visit, VXc3,visit, ei,PDc6,whenever e-im, OSc7,whenever, el, EMb2-1, the one, EMc3,the one, NIc7, the One, Oc7, The One, MIANc6,One, LPRTc7, the One,OPRT3,the One, Elatirs, VXc2,the ones becoming, Elia,OXc3,the one, GAc6, the one, DARGc2, the One, Elio, OSc7,the eternal One, el-mi-dor,TAXSc5, The One black power, EM, EMb3-2-4, Nine, CLAc6, EMc7, CIAlc3, EMOD, EMODc0, 8763,EMODc2,EMODc4, Enai,OXc7, the Lord, LPRTc1,the Lord,DPRTc3,the Lord,TAXSc6,the Lord, endori, OSc5, obsolete, ensi, VXc2,walk,(insi) en-tirio,DAOXc7, pursue further, VPRTc6,pursue further, TAXSc5,pursue further, e-math,OSC2, the ever continous, eparanta,DPRTc4,fiery, ERAN,EMODc4,3662,ERANc0, ERANc6, eriama,EMODc3, love, eriatha, ERANc4, celebrating(oriatha) erioun,EMODc3,love, ES, EMc5, 4, OXc7,EMODc6, esiaka,MIANc1, The brothers, esiakahe, CLAc7, brothers, DARGc2, brothers, et,OBc6b,and, QUARc4, and, LPRTc3,and, LPRTc3,and,OPRTc6, and, etaba, DPRTc1, guarding?(circle of priests, senate assembly?) etasia, TAXSc3, present etharzi,EMODc4, in friendliness, ethir, OPRTc2, the brothers? (the whirling?) eti,CLAc6, whirling, Oc7,whirling, etia,PDc4,whirling, MAPMc3, whirling, etiava, CIALc5, Whirling?, etio,OPRT5, whirling, etuanda,OLc2,inhabitant, GA, OSc6,31, PEOALc6, ACAMc3, OPc4, Oc3, GAc0, GAc4, GAc7,ERANc6, gahe,EMc7, spirits, gaf, MIANc3,misery, gal, OPc3,into, MIANc0,into (?) galata,EMc4, into(GA-lata?) gani,DARGc5,sinister, gar, Oc4,dead,? (silenced) gath, EMc5, matter, gathopil,ACAMc3, ? caring fundament? gati, OPc2,however? caring, gatiè,OSc6, between?, DAOXc4,? between, gatinaja, EMc4, cares, gatinuje, EMc6, caring gavana, EMb1-3, arise,EMODc5, arise, ge,ERANc6,our, ged,EMb0-2,falling, gedin, PDc1,fall flat, NIc7, fall flat, OXc7,fall flat, gei, EMb3-1-7,spirit (gah), EMb3-4-3,herein (qeiin) geiin,DARGc5,spirit(spook in this connection), OPRT5,spirits, geo,DARGc3, our, gejhurz,MIANc0, "highest inn" ? highest spirit,? gel, EMb3-3-4, ? gelin,ACAMc2, birth(qelin), ger,CLAc6, silenced, geri-sal-kina, EMb3-4-2,?killing restricted man? geth,AFc5,dedicated, TAXSc5, principal? getil, EMc1, beginning, gev,VXc3 beginning,? gi, EMc1, our, OBc6, our, ginis, MIANc6, binds,(kinis) go, EMb3-3-4,says, AFc4,says, godinal, EMb3-5-5, the speed of matter, gof,DAOXc4, discordant, VXc3,discordance gohia, CIAlc7,says,TAXSc2,saying, gohilia, MIANc4, says, gohu,MIANc3,says, goi, CIAlc4,said, DAOXc4,saying,VPRTc4,saying,ERANc6,saying goii, EMb1-5,saying goinu, OBc4,saying, goinup, CIALc2,saying, gohil,DARGc1,saying, gohusali, EMb3-1-1, I say thee, gol,OLc5,said, golaqin, EMb3-2-1, stainless and pure, golepintakrestion, VXc4, praises to the feet in the hemming way, gon, EMb1-1 faithful gonos, PDc5,faithful, VPRTc5,faith, gor, CLAc6, lustful, GAc5,open, EMODc1,lust gores, QUARc4, openness,(lust?) goro, ACAMc1,lust, goredigal, AFc4, the vast open within, gors,MAPMc5,in lust, NIc4, lust, OXc7,lust,OPRT5,lust,OPRTc6,lust, gores,MAPMc5,lustily, gosa,OLc1,stranger, gosia,DPRTc1,apples, GOVENTAZ, EMb1-1, Spiritname meaning GO VEN TAZ = saying neither (is) here goxen,PDc4,spoken, guatin,DARGc5, rotten, gunas,TAXSc3, faith?(gon) gur,QUARc6,true, f, GAc7,visit, fafen,ACAMc7,follower,(to train?) faij,DARGc3, turns on, fajin, CLAc6, whirling, MIANc2, encircling, VPRTc2, turning(counting),TAXSc7,whirling faki, EMb3-2-1,noise falanteres, ERANc1,comittment /falan-teres) fan,MAPMc5, pomegranate, DAOXc6,pomegranate,EMODc3,pomegranate, fanir,DARGc2, pomegranate, fanastra, EMc6, is released? fanutaz,MAPMc6, dwelling, fanutas,CIALc7,dwelling, DAOXc4,dwells, VXc3, dwelling,DARGc2, rests, faonts,DPRTc1,dwells, OPRTc1, dwells, fareti, MIANc2,exceeds, fati,TAXSc4,adjusts,TAXSc5,adjusts, fatinu, DAOXc6,dwellers,(fanuti) faznik,AFc6, has been driven trough, fe, EMb2-6,visit, EMb2-6,visit, MAPMc4, visit, feiin, ACAMc2,surrounding, fejin, OBc6, encircle, fejo, EMb3-5-4,encircling, fel,TAXSc1, abuse,? exaggerate, felani, PEOALc6, exaggerates, fen, EMb2-7,follower, EMb3-5-4,follower, feni,VXc6,follower fer,EMODc5,this(?), fet, EMb3-1-1,visit,EMb3-1-2,fet-io,visit forever,EMb3-1-7,visit, fetha, EMb1-5,visit fetik, EMB1-7,visitless(dont visit) fek, EMB1-7, noisy, EMB1-7 noisy,EMB3-1-2,noise, CIALc2,noisy fes, EMB2-3,carry out fi, MAPMc4, whirls, MAPMc5, whirls/turns on,AFc2,turns around, PEOALc6, encircles, ACAMc6, turns, NIc2,turns, OXc6,whirl, CIALc5, turns, OPc4, surrounds, Oc1, turns around, GAc4,turns, GAc7,turns, OBc5,turns? MIANc4,encircle, OLc3,turn, OLc6,turns, DARGc2, whirls,DPRTc1,surrounds,DPRTc3,encircles,OPRT3,turns fianu, CIALc2,whirls forth, fijin,DARGc3, frames? surrounding forms? filia,CLAc5,? fines, PDc4,impounding? DAOXc4, impounding? OPRTc6,impounding, finoti,EMODc2,beauty,? fiò, EMB3-4-2, unity, PEOALc1 unity, OPc2,unite, fiona, OPc3, union, fitharz, PEOALc3,visit, QUARc3, visit, ERANc6,visit with friendliness, fo,DAOXc3, surrounded, foani,CIAlc5, turning, foi, ACAMc4,found? DAOXc1,turns,DPRTc5, turns,TAXSc3,turns, foijin, ACAMc3 impounded,? EMODc5,whirling, TAXSc3,whirling foijnitzi, DARGc6, Whirling and appearing? foj, OSc4,whirling, GAc4,turn, ERANc7, whirls, fojin,EMODc3,spreads around, fojna, MAPMc1,encircling/surrounding, PEOALc1, for?(arises?) fom,OPc4, arrows, forim, CLAc4, seeds, foron, AFc4,seed, forun, ACAMc3, seed, OXc6,the seed, GAc6,the seed, DARGc3,seed, forohim, AFc6, fighting(?) DARGc5,fighting fothun,VPRTc3,?held ha,ACAMc1,waiting, VPRTc1,waiting hal,EMc4,lament, hales, PEOAlc3, treshold, ham, OXc7,creatures, hami,VPRTc3, creatures, harante, OXc4, celebrates, hares, MAPMc5, cries deeply, has,AFc4, tremble, hasia, OBc6e,thrembling, he, VXc4,sings, OLc5,singing, VPRTc1,song,DPRTc4,song, heba, OSc4,next, hel, LPRTc4, smelling, hem,MAPMc5, wonder, henia,NIc4,beauty, her, OSc5,split/dispersed, MAPMc1,splitted, OXc1, the division line, OBc2, split/fragmented, heria, EMb1-7,splits heriex, OPc1, division line, het,OLc7,? LPRTc4,? too? (no ak - still?) hile,DARGc5, song?(smell?) hinètrop, OSC2,fragmented, ho, EMb3-1-1,zero, CLAc7 zero,TAXSc4,zero, hobaio,TAXSc3,lanterns, hoija, PEOALc7, terror, OXc3,terror, hom,PDc6, I am, DPRTc3, living? hon,TAXSc5, void, honia,OSc6, the void, PEOALc6,the void, CIALc5, the void, VXc,the void, hop,DARGc3, coincide, hor, OXc5,celebrate, horeti, MIANc1,celebrate, horia, NIc5, celebrating, CIAlc3,celebrating, horieta,ACAMc6, celebrates, hors, VXc7, delights,VPRTc4,celebrates, hos,AFc5, assimilates, Hua, EMb1-1, I,EMB3-1-4,worshipper, EMb3-3-1,I, EMb3-3-3,I,EMb3-4-2,I, huani, EMb3-4-2,worshipper? huat, EMb3-1-4,worship,EMb3-1-4,worship,EMb3-1-5,worship, huati, EMb3-1-4,hails(?),EMb3-1-5,worshipper(?),EMb3-2-3,worshipper, EMb3-3-2,worshipper,EMb3-3-3,Worshipper, EMb3-3-4,worshipper,EMb3-4-2, worshipper,EMb3-5-2,worshipper, huen, EMb3-1-4,worshipper, huet, EMb3-1-5, worshipper,EMb3-1-6,worshipper,EMb3-1-10, worships,EMb3-2-2,worshipper, EMb3-2-2,worshipper, EMb3-2-3,worships, EMb3-4-1,worship, hun, 1PRTc1,void, i, EMb1-2, is, EMb1-3, is, EMb1-4,is, EMb1-6,is,EMB,1-6,EMb1-7,is,EMb2-7,is, EMb3-1-4,is, OSc7,is,EMb0-2,is, PDc7,is, MAPMc5,is, AFc3,is, PEOALc1,is, NIc2,is, NIc5,is, OXc3,is, CIALc7,is, DAOXc5,is, Oc3,is, Oc7,is, MIANc7,is, OLc5, is, OLc5,is, QUARc6,is, VPRTc0,is,VPRTc4,is,EMODc7,is,DPRTc6,is,TAXSc4,is, OPRTc1,is, OPRTc6, the essence of the letter i,ERANc2,is,ERANc7,is, ia, OSC1,truth, EMODc5,truly, TAXSc7,true iad, ACAMc2,God, ial,EMODc1,consume,combust, DPRTc0 consuming,DPRTc5,consuming,TAXSc1,consuming, iemotu,OPRTc1, as thou were, ienu, Oc1, another, ii, MIANc7, beings perfect division, iieta, ACAMc1,from,Out of, IMIN, Oc0, the right hand,DARGc3,DARGc5, imen,EMODc5, IMIN, inie,1PRTc1, forthwith, inièmak, OSC2, Attaining/passing over ineni,ACAMc2, stone(nutshell) inua, EMc1, For the becoming, io, EMb3-1-2,forever, Oc3, eternal, GAc1, eternal, GAc1,eternal, TAXSc3,eternal, isx,OSC0, glowing, CLAc4, glows, it, EMb1-3 is it, QUARc5, itetikile, AFc6, what has been done, QUARc2, what has been done, ivah, OSc3,assimilation, ja, EMb2-2,truth,EMb3-1-2, truth,ERANc6,truth, jagile, EMb3-1-7,why, java, OBc1, gathering, je,CLAc7,our, AFc1, our, EMc3, ourselves, MIANc3,our, jetolo, EMb3-1-2,out of him ji,OBc1,our, joni, DAOXc4,faith, ka, EMb1-6,are, EMb1-6, are, EMb3-2-3, is, EMb3-5-4, are, OPc4, are, GAc2,are, DARGc3,are, kahisa, ERANc2,are, kai, EMb2-2,freedom, EMb3-2-3,freedom, OBc3,free,EMODc5,freedom, kaijin, CIALc4,free, kajin, DAOXc2,hidden?, KAL, EMb3-3-2,456, OSc5,456, CLAc6, CLAc6, KALA, EMb2-1,CLA456, EMb3-1-7, EMb3-3-2, CLAc0, kalina, EMb3-4-1-,blood, kanasi,EMODc0, perfects,(ka-nasi,are walking), kanatroja, EMb2-5,fixed. kani, EMb3-3-2,perfected, kanikarsil, OSc4, perilous, kanila, DAOXc5,blood, VPRTc6,blood, kanime, OPc4, perfected, kanta, MIANc1,perfection kapimaon, CLAc7, alltime, kares-a-mi-le, OPRTc6, such power of the One, (?) kars, AFc5, such, NIc1, such, DAOXc5,such DPRTc5,which. karas-mi, CLAc5, withheldt power? karisèo, EMb2-2,lets it be karia, EMb3-1-2,oven, CLAc5,oven, karja, EMb1-7,oven kas, PEOALc5,are, CIALC7,are, Oc5,are, GAc2, are,DARGc3, becoming kasi, LPRTc2,is, LPRTc6, is, kasiatris,VXc7, scorpions, kasiatrisa,DPRTc1,scorpions, kas-misej,AFc3, are entering?are settling powers, kataleim, DAOXC1,plenipotentiary, KATI, EMb1-5 good brother,EMb3-1-1,good intention,EMb3-1-10,good intention, EMb3-5-1,G.B. PEOALc2, G.B. QUARc3,GB, TAXSc3, good brother, katil, MIANc4,good brother, katrisa, OXc3,scorpion, kavana, EMb2-3,arising(gavana), Ke, EMb1-3,therefore,EMb1-5,therefore,EMb2-7,are,EMb3-2-3,are, DAOXc5, are, GAc3,are, EMODc2,are keiin, EMb1-5,within keisa, EMb1-2, are kel, EMb2-6, born, EMb3-2-3,birth, PDc3, births, ERANc6,birth, kelastikal, EMb2-5,born and appearing keli, EMb3-1-7, born kelia, OXc3,birth, kel-ika, EMb3-1-6,unborn(bornless), keloto, EMb3-1-9,born, keni, EMb3-1-3,bound, EMb 3-5-3,bound(restricted?) MIANc2,bound, VXc4,bound, kenia, bound, state of restriction, keni-ja-kes,EMb2-3, bound truly are kenis, MIANc4, restricted, keon, EMb1-7,creation kerat, EMb2-1,spoke, keres,OSc5, speech kers,oc3, speaking, kerestinu, EMb2-5, demands union with keso, EMb2-4,are kesar, EMB1-6, destruction, ket, EMb3-1-1,their,EMb3-1-8,they,EMb3-2-4,them, EMb3-4-1,their, EMb3-4-2,they, NIc3,their, Keta, EMb1-6,they,EMb1-7,their keth,PDc2, their, DAOXc3,their, keti ,EMb1-4,good, EMb1-6,good brother,EMb3-1-2,good brother,EMb3-1-2,good brother, EMb3-1-8, good brother, EMb3-2-4,good brother,EMb3-2-4, good brother,EMb3-3-3,g.b. AFc2,G. B. NIc2,good brother, OLc5,GB, ketil, EMb3-1-11, the first white brother?, kethar, EMb1-2, bridge ketholo, EMb3-1-1,steady waves ketholon, EMb1-7,steady waves kevi, EMb3-1-2,doesn't care khis,EMc6, are, ki, EMb2-1,grants,EMb2-2,grants,EMb3-2-3,grants,EMb3-2-3,grants,EMb3.2.4,grants, PDc4, grants, MAPMc6, grants, OLc1, grants, OLc3,grants, OLc7,grants, QUARc6,grants,LPRTc4,grants,LPRTc4,grants,DARGc3,grants, CIAL, CIAL0, 9996, CIALc7, kien,EMb3-3-3, not allowed, kin,LPRTc3, bound? consentrated? kina, EMb3-4-3, consentration, kinis,PEOALc5, restricts, kil, EMb2-5,bolt (thunderbolt), MAPMc1,bolt, Oc7,bolt, EMODc3,pillar,DPRTc3,bolt, OPRTc1,bolt, OPRT5,bolt, ERANc4,bolt, kile, CIALc2, life?(bolt?) DARGc3, pillar?bolt? kilè, EMb3-5-1, kira, EMb3-2-2,vitality, kire, EMb2-1,vitality, ACAMc6, vitality, LPRTc7, vitality, EMODc4,vitality, kiri, CIALc0,vitality, kise, EMb3-5-4, are? kiti, EMb1-3, good intension, EMB3-5-4,good brother, CLA, OPc6,456 ages of time, koars, OBc6c, cry, EMODc2,crying, koes,Oc6, cries bitterly koesli, MAPMc0, better off without, DARGc4, Better off without, ko,MAPMc2,covering, AFc4,sheltering, EMc0, covers, NIc6,cover, OBc2,covering, koi, EMb1-4, rather, EMB3-3-4, rather(freed?discharged),OSc6,rather, PDc4, rather, MAPMc7,rather, PEOALc6,rather, Oc4,rather, OLc0,rather, DARGc6, rather, koijin,PEOALc3,mute, koinup,OLc6, solves,LPRTc5,solves, koinupat,OSc4,solves, kol,EMb3-4-2, creating, MAPMc3, creating, CIALc1, created, CIALc5,created, DAOXc6, created,VPRTc7,created, kolasi, EMb3-1-4,created riches, kolia, EMb1-1, creating, EMB1-2, created,EMB 3-3-3,creation, OSC3,created, PEOALc1,created, Kolemn, EMb1-2, creator herein kommah,DPRTc4, frame, konus, LPRTc2,perfect, Konos,LPRTc2, perfect,LPRTc2, perfect, konoto, EMb3-1-7,making perfect, korabi,OSC2,lamenting, kore, EMb1-3, number kores,OPRTc6, number, koreti, CLAc1,counting, korin, EMc7, count, koria, EMb3-5-2, oven, kors, EMb3-3-4,such as, EMb3-5-2,such, CLAc2,such, CLAc6, who's, MAPMc2, such, ACAMc7,such, Oc2,such, GAc6,such, OBc5,such, MIANc5,such, VXc3, such, QUARc5,such, 1PRTc1,which, DARGc3,such,OPRT5,such, korsa, EMb3-4-3, such, korun,TAXSc6,counting, kos,VPRTc6,withdraw, kosi,PEOALc0, forbidden, 1PRT, OPRTc2,forbidden, kosia,GAc4,forbids, kothon, EMb1-7, fence koti, OSc5,cover, AFc2, cover, krajin,EMb1-7, disappearing in spirals kratiopl, QUARc6, fates fulfillment, kraxi, OPc6,exceed in spirals, kriolp, DAOXc5, Fulfilling what is bound to happen, kum,EMb3-1-10, frame, l, CLAc6, the One, ACAMc7, one, 1PRTc0, LPRTc6, la, EMb1-6, the,EMb2-1, the, EMb2-2,one,EMb3-1-5, the,EMb3-1-6,the, EMb3-3-1,like, EMb3-3-2,one,EMb3-3-2,the, EMb3-3-4, One, EMb3-4-1,the,EMb3-4-2,the,EMb3-5-4,the one, EMb3-5-5,the ones, EMc6,the One, OBc4,the, LPRTc3,the One, VPRTc5,the one, VPRTc6,the one's,OPRT4,the One, OPRTc6,One, lafefe, CLAc2,vessel, lagdul, ACAMc7, ? laim, VXc6, Ones (def. plural,) laje, CLAc6, absolute, lal, AFc5,same? lam,PEOALc5, path, NIc5, path, OXc7, path, CIAlc6,path, OBc6, VXc6, path, lama,EMb,1-4, path, PDc4,path, PEOALc4,path, CIALc4, path, lame,OSc5,path, MAPMc4,path lami,MAPMc6, path, NIc6,path, OLc0, path, QUARc6,path, Lano-vi-el, EMb2-4,map of the 2nd and the one lap, CLAc2,because/for, PDc1, because, MAPMc6, because, DAOXc4, for, GAc7,for, OBc6f, for, MIANc1,for,MIANc3,for, MIANc4,for, VXc7,for, las,DAOXc6, rich, lasa, EMb1-6, riches,EMb3-2-3,riches, EMb3-3-4,riches, PDc3,riches, lat,OLc2, finding, LPRTc3,finding lata, EMb 3-3-3,find, NIc4,finding, lati,EMb2-7,finding,EMb3-3-4,finding, MAPMc1,finds, ACAMc2,finding, CIALc3, finding, EMODc2,finding, late, EMb1-4,finding, lava,CLAc6, calling, lavi, EMb1-6, praying/calling laviò, EMb3-4-3,calling, EMb3-5-1,invoking, le, EMb1-3, the first,EMb1-3,oneness, EMb2-2,the one,EMb3-2-2,the one's, PEOALc2,the One, PEOALc5, the one, OXc3,the one, OPc1,the One, OPc4, the one, Oc1,the one, Oc3,the one, 1PRTc1, The One,LPRTc5,the one, DARGc6,the one,DPRTc0,the,DPRTc1,the, DPRTc3,the one, DPRTc6,the one,ERANc1,the one,ERANc3,the one, le-ane, EMb1-7,the branches lef, EMb1-7,unique leijo, EMb3-1-3, wheel lel, OBc2,same, lem, OSC3,path, AFc2, path, OXc4,path, lemi,DAOXc1,path, leojo, EMb3-1-3,wheel, AFc4, wheel, TAXSc4,wheel, lep,ACAMc3,for/because, let, opc2,finding, leta, EMb1-2,finding,EMB2-5,finding,EMB3-1-3,finding, OPc3,find leti, EMb3-3-3,finding, MIANc1,finding, levani,EMB2-5,invoking li, EMb3-1-4, the One, OSC1,the One, OSc7, the One, MAPMc4, one, MAPMc6,the one, AFc2, the One, PEOALc6,the One, CIAlc1,the one, OPc4,the one, LPRTc4, the one, OPRTc6,the one,ERANc7, the One, liba, CLAc6, righteous, Lie,TAXSc6,the one, Lieti, MIANc2,the one, likavi, EMb3-1-7, hopeless, NIc2, hopeless, DAOXc6, those shut up,EMODc4,hopeless, LIL, OLc2,the aethyr, lio, AFc6, the One forever, limè, DARGc4,The path (of the one or unity) limetz, OLc7, the blinding one/soul vehicle, ERANc6, LIT, DARGc3, The aethyr, lo, EMb3-1-2,one,PDc4,the One, Oc1,the One, lob,QUARc5,heart,DPRTc3,heart,OPRT5,heart, LOgun,EMODc5,the one,? loi, EMb3-5-3, kisses, PDc0,kiss, OPc1,kiss, Oc1,kiss, ERANc4,kiss,ERANc6,kiss, loin, DAOXc6, kiss, QUARc3, kisses, QUARc6,kisses,EMODc7,kiss, loija, OXc6,wheel, lok,CLAc4, raising, lol,CLAc4,all, lomath,DARGc0,blinding One(soul) lon,DARGc1,kingdom, lona, Oc5,Kingdoms, londoge, EMc6, Kingdoms lotas, OPc1, massacre, lothi, EMb1-2, quenches lusad, EMODc2,feet, Ma, EMb1-1, falling,EMb1-3, falling,EMb2-2,falling,EMb3-1-1-,fallen,EMb3-1-3,falling,EMb3-1-11, falling, EMb3-3-2,falling, EMb3-5-2,falling, EMb3-5-3, falling, CLAc3,fall, EMb0-1,falling, MAPMc4,fall, AFc4,fall, PEOALc0,fall, PEOALc6,falls, EMc3, falls, ACAMc1,falling,ACAMc1,falls, OXc6, fall, CIALc1,fall, CIALc7,falling, Oc2,falling, OBc1,fallen, OBc6b,fallen, VXc1,fall, OLc1,falling, 1PRTc0,falling,1PRTc1,falling, DARGc2,fallen, VPRTc1,falling,DPRTc2,falling,DPRTc3,falling, DPRTc4,fall,DPRTc6,falling,TAXSc7,falling,OPRTc1,falling, PRTc2,falling, ERANc4,descent, maasi, EMb3-1-6,laid up, mabesa, OLc4, coats, OLc6,coats, mabese, LPRTc3,coat, MAD, TAXSc3,the word? maja, DAOXc2, ?promised?revenge? maje, OPRT5,revenge, majakin, EMc5, never, mal, ACAMc1, arrows, DAOXc5,arrows, OBc7 arrow, MIANc3,arrow,EMODc1,arrow,EMODc5,arrow, mala, OBc5,arrow, maka,EMc2, sworn, make,EMc6,sworn, man, PDc3,offers, PEOALc2,offers, OXc4,offered, OLc7,offered, ERANc3, offer, mana, EMb2-1,offers,EMODc3,offered, manasi,DPRTc3, offering, mando,PEOALc2,offers, mani, EMb3-2-4,offer, maobeitan,CLAc2, at last, mapara,DAOXc6,kingdom, maphil, MAPMc2, unattainable,VPRTc6,unattainable, mapi,PDc4, sentence, PEOALc5, sentence, CIALc5, sentence, DAOXc3, sentence,EMODc5,formulates, mapiè, MAPMc6, sentence, mapil, PEOALc3, unattainable?, (ma-pil?) MAPM, MAPMc0, 9639, MAPMc3, MAPMc7, mapores,DPRTc5, kingdom, mar, OSc5, torments, CIAlc4, torment, mara,CLAc4, pains maraz, CIALc2, left, marasina, EMb3-4-1,hapless, maratzi, NIc6, burden, maraxa,Oc1, burdens, Oc5, burdens, MIANc4, burdens, maras,MIANc3, marbele,LPRTc2, burden/counterweight maretz, CLAc5, burdens, OBc2,burden, maretzi,CLAc7, burdens, marsipleh,PDc2, wretched, matabe,OXc5,thousand, OBc2,thousand, math,EMc4, blending in, matha, ACAMc0, continual, Oc7,blinding, MIANc2,blinding, MIANc4, continuing, matharz, EMODc4,eternity mathi,TAXSc1, continous, mathiè, MAPMc5,blending/continous, mathir,DARGc2, continous, mati,EMODc4, continual,DPRTc4,continous, matpa, QUARc5,negatives, max,EMc7,pact, NIc6,pact, maz, EMb2-5,pact, EMb3-1-11,pact, AFc5, pact, PEOALc7, pact, ACAMc7,pact, NIc2,pact, DARGc3,pact,DARGc3,pact, OPRT4,pact, mazaikin, ACAMc1, "company", maza-mi, CLAc5, matrimony's power, mazi, CLAc6, pact, PDc4,pact,VPRTc7,pact,DPRTc3,pact, mazia,DARGc3, the pact, me, EMb1-5, around,EMb1-6,for, PDc4,around, MAPMc6, around, AFc1, around, CIAlc6,around, OPc5 around, OBc6a,around, LPRTc4,around,VPRTc4,around, VPRTc4,around,DPRTc2,around,TAXSc4,around, OPRTc6,around, ERANc6,around, meg, EMb1-3 looking around mej, EMb3-3-1,looking for(caring for), OXc4,look around, DPRTc4,looking around, mejim,OPc0, look around, VXc0, look around, mejin, ACAMc6, looking around, melio,ERANc1, autonomous, men; NIc5, no-one, TAXSc4, Nemo/none, ERANc1, none,The hermit, Nemo, me-on, OPRTc7, endurance, (saki me-on my making around) meono, DARGc4, enduring(me-ono?) meparanta,EMODc5,kingdom,(mapara) merkrth, EMb1-2 beyond mer, EMb1-4,torment, PDc5, torment, EMc2, torment, OPc5, torment, LPRTc2,torment, meranu,Oc5, tormented, meri, EMb3-1-1, torments, EMb3-3-1, torment, meriona, EMb3-3-2,torment made, merital, EMb,3-5-5, all-torment, meriva, EMb2-3, tormentlike meru, EMb1.2,torment mes, EMc3, old, DARGc3, old, mesi, Oc2,old, OBc6b, old, DPRTc1,old, meth, EMb3-2-1,blinding, PEOALc6, continuance meti,EMb3-2-1, blinding, metha, EMb1-5,blinding,EMB1-5,blinding, OPc1,blinding, VPRTc2, continously methari, EMb3-1-1,follow out methi, MIANc1,blinding, OLc3,blinding, methianum, OLc3, greater continum, methik, EMb1-4,in continuance(?), PEOALc6, discontinuation, VPRTc4,discontinued,VPRTc4,discontinued, ERANc4,discontinuated, metholo, EMb3-1-8, continue, mi,PDc3,power, PDc4, power,PDc4,power, AFc2,power, AFc6, power, PEOALc1,power, EMc0, power, OXc6,power, CIALc7,power, DAOXc2,power, OBc3,power, OBc3,power, MIANc6, power, MIANc7,VPRTc5,power, TAXSc5,power,TAXSc7,power, mia, GAc4,powers, MIAN, MIANc0, MIANc5, miano, Oc7, continuance, miba,VXc6, empower, miona,OXc0, endures, miorakistal, EMb3-5-2, mighty release of tears, mika,EMODc6,mighty, mikalz, EMb3-5-2, mighty, AFc4,mighty, mir, OPRT3, torment, mires, ACAMc5, tormented, mitari>mi-tari,EMb3-1-7,follow up,around-becoming mith,GAc4, blinding, GAc6,blinding, mithal, GAc2, punishing, OPRT5,punishing, mithales, VXc3, punishing, miza,PDc6,entering, moiba, VXc4, grows strong moibe,ACAMc2,grows strong, ACAMc6, grows strong molosa, EMb3-1-2,spitted out momosa, MIANc2,moss, mong,OPRT5,fields, mopixata, NIc2,void, mopolosa, EMb1-7, annihilation, CIAlc2,annihilated, mor, OSC1,time, CLAc6,time, CLAc7,time, moriom, ERANc5, knowing time, mors, ACAMc1, time, VPRTc1, time mospleh, ACAMc6, horns, motabe, VXc3, ? MATB? moto, EMB3-1-4,robes motu, CIALc3, knows?? moz,OSc7,joy, ACAMc2,joy, QUARc0,joy, n, VXc3,nothing, VXc5, no NA,EMb1-3, trinity,EMb3-1-4, EMb3-1-9, EMb3-3-1, EMb3-3-1, EMb3-3-3, EMb3-3-4, AFc3, OBc6, VXc2, VXc5,ERANc4, ERANc6, na EMb1-1, that, EMb1-2, that,EMb1-4,that, EMb1-5,that,EMb1-7,that,EMb2-6,that,EMb3-1-1,that,EMb3-1-2,that, EMb3-1-4,that,EMb3-1-4,that,EMb3-1-5,that,EMb3-1-9,that, EMb3-1-10,that,EMb3-2-2(?NA),EMb3-2-3,that, EMb3-3-3,that,EMb3-5-1,that, EMb3-5-4,that, MAPMc1,that, MAPMc3,that MAPMc3,that, MAPMc5, of?trinity?, MAPMc5,that, MAPMc5,that, MAPMc6,that, MAPMc7,than, PEOALc6, that, OXc3,that, CIALc5,that?3? Oc4,that, VXc2,that, OLc7,that, QUARc6,that, DARGc4,that, VPRTc4,that,VPRTc4,that,DPRTc3,that, DPRTc5,that, DPRTc6,those,ERANc4,that,ERANc7,that, naf, CIALc7,translucent?,EMODc6,translucent, nag,PEOALc1,willing, naji, EMb3-1-8,will, najise, EMb2-3,willing nak,VXc6,life, naka, EMb1-7,life, naki, EMb1-7,life,EMB3-1-5,life,OSC3,life, TAXSc4,life,TAXSc5,life, nala, EMb1-6,crosses nalati, EMb3-1-9,cross nalimiati, EMB3-2-2,crosses, naltamire, EMB3-2-3,cross-torment nana,NIc6, stone, nanu, EMb3-2-4,stone, nam, DAOXc4, offered/ends? napa, EMb3-5-4,sword, napeta, QUARc3,sword, napta, DAOXc5,sword, DARGc3, sword, nara, EMb3-1-10,lethal, EMb3-3-1,kill, nares,CLAc4,kills (quenches) naria, EMb3-1-1,lethal, naro, EMb3-1-4, killing(destroying) nasi,OBc6d, going, TAXSc6,walk, nasti, DAOXc1,walking/moving, nastik, CLAc6, walking not, nat, EMb3-1-1, child, OBc5,child, VXc3,child,EMODc2,child, nati, EMb3-2-3,child, OSc5,child, CLAc6, child, MAPMc1, child, MAPMc4,child, MAPMc6, child, PEOALc5,child, CIALc2,child, CIALc5,child, DAOXc2,child, DAOXc6,child, DAOXc7, child, VPRTc3,child, EMODc5,child, OPRT5,child, natir, EMb3-1-2,child, OXc6, the child, Oc2,the child, Oc3, the child,TAXSc3,child, nava, OXc3, messes, navadigi, EMb1-1, stones on the path, naz,ERANc7, towers, Ne, EMb2-1 holy,EMb2-6,holyness, ACAMc2,holy, Oc6,Holy, Oc7,Holy, GAc4,holy, OLc5,Holy,VPRTc5,Holy,OPRT5,Holy, OPRTc6,Holy, neji, EMb3-2-3,willing, necun, EMb1-4,holy servants, nek, EMb3-2-3, life, EMb3-3-3,life, OBc6c,Life, neki, EMb2-2,life, CIALc2, nem,ACAMc3,planted, nepa, EMb2-2,sword neres, EMb,3-2-1, pity, neri-mo,EMb3-1-11, death knowing, nes, EMc6, Walking, CIALc3,walk, nesi, EMb3-1-5,walking net, EMb2-7,emptyness, neth, PEOALc1 emptyness nethik,EMb3-1-1,Wearing full garments/emptyless netika, EMb1-7,? being without nothing,(holy man?),EMb3-3-2,emptylessness, NI,EMb1-6, EMb,1-6,EMb1-6, EMb2-4, EMc2, ACAMc1, NIc0, GAc2, GAc6, OBc3,TAXSc3,TAXSc3, nik,OBc7, joined(here), nika, OXc5,union, OBc7,joining, ERANc3,union, nikhurz,PEOALc4, highest making? highest life? NIU,VPRTc0, the NI28, NO, AFc5, seven(of the AF19) no, EMb1-4, becomes, EMb3-1-8,becoming, EMb3-3-2,becoming, EMb3-4-2, becomes, EMb3-4-2,becoming, EMb3-4-3,make,EMb3-5-1,become, CLAc2,becoming, MAPMc4,do, AFc5,becomes, AFc6,do, EMc5,becomes, NIc3,become, OXc7,becoming, Oc7 becoming, GAc4,becomes, OBc1,become, DARGc2, become, DARGc4, becoming, VPRTc6, TAXSc0,becoming,TAXSc3,become,ERANc2,becomes,ERANc6,becoming, nò, EMb3-4-2,song, noa, NIc2, becomes, nof,PDc2,translucent, PDc4,translucent, MAPMc4,translucent, DAOXc4,translucent,EMODc6,translucense, OPRT3,translucent, nofim,OSc6, the saying, nogost, CIALc1,requiring, OPRTc1, providing, nogoth,DARGc1, require, TAXSc1,require, nogul,CLAc5? nogun,EMODc5,require?dome? DPRTc6, require, noi, OSc7, becomes, OPc2,becoming, DAOXc3 becomes,VPRTc4,becomes,EMODc7,becoming noib,QUARc7, yes, noija, OLc2, becoming, noin,ERANc6, become ? nok,EMb3-5-1, servant, VXc7,servant,ERANc3,servant, noki, EMb3-3-1, servant, nokia,OPc1,servants, OBc2,servant, nokila, EMb3-3-1,servant's burning(consumption), EMB3-3-1.servants combustion, noko, NIc7, servant, OPc2, servant, noktosui,OXc2, reverence, nol,DARGc3, key nolun,EMc7 spirit, nom, MIANc1,end, nome, CIALc6, Ending,? nomi,TAXSc3,ending nonta, EMb1-6, earth nosthuin,OPRT3, in midst, not,OLc4,in midst, noti, in midst, nothar, LPRTc5, in midst, notharz, OLc5,the middle nothi, Pdc5, in the midst, MAPMc3, in the midst, DARGc2,in midst, nothil, OSc4,between,OSc4,between, PEOALc6, empty seat, DARGc3,in midst, nothu,OBc6b,in midst, nothun, PDc6,in midst, MAPMc0, the middle, CIALc1, in midst, OLc1,in midst,EMODc3,in midst, notu,DPRTc4, in midst, nor, EMb3-2-4,son, EMb3-5-4,son, nores, EMODc4,sons, norim, EMb3-1-10,sons,(brothers),CLAc4,sons, noro, EMb3-4-2,sons, norotauni, EMb1-6,defaced sons nos, OSc3,word, AFc5,word, ACAMc2,words, ACAMc3,word, OXc4,word, OXc4,word, CIAlc6, words, MIANc2,word, TAXSc5,word, nup,PDc4, swords, O, AFc1, five, AFc1, five, PEOALc6, OPc3, Oc0, Oc3, Oc7, GAc2, MIANc4, MIANc7,DARGc2,EMODc6,TAXSc4, o, EMb1-6,called(named),EMb1-6, called,EMb1-6, called,EMb2-2,called,EMb2-2 calls,CLAc0,calling, MAPMc6,called, AFc6, calling, PEOALc2, calling, OPc6,calling, LPRTc6,calling, oasiheda, CLAc7,fields/heaths oe,GAc3,extacy, OB,CLAc5, the 28, PEOALc4, obanasias, QUARc2, and through the limitations set, VPRTc4, ?and through these limitations? OBaNASIas-OBwalking? OBim,PDc4, the 28, OBc0, OBc6f, DARGc3, oberato, OSc4,fetters/coagulates, od,CLAc6, and, CLAc6, and, CLAc7,nor, PDc5,and, PDc6,and, AFc2,and, AFc5,and, AFc6,and, PEOALc6,and, EMc0,and, EMc4,and, EMc7,and, ACAMc3,and,ACAMc6, and, NIc2, and, OXc5, and,OXc6,and, OBc6f,and, MIANc6,and, OLc5,and,VPRTc4,and,VPRTc7,and,EMODc4,and, DPRTc1,and, DPRTc6,and,OPRT3,and, odo, EMb3-5-3,opens, CLAc7,open,DPRTc7, open, odore, PDc4,?pervasive? MAPMc3, far reaching, MAPMc5, eternally? odra, CLAc6, eternally, LPRTc5,master, of,OSc5,mighty, CLAc3, mighty, CLAc4, might, PDc1, power, AFc5, strength, PEOALc3, Strength, PEOALc7, strength, DAOXc2, mighty, Oc5, strength, GAc6, strength, OBc5,strength, OLc7 mighty, LPRTc3,strength, OPRTc6,excess, ERANc3, strength, ofa, ERANc6,strength, ofasi, CIALc4,strength, ofenu, VXc7,follower,(fen) og-, MAPMc6, chamber, Ogg, EMb1-6, chamber, MAPMc5,chamber, VXc6,chamber, OLc3,chamber, ogia, OXc4,together with us, ogtun,OLc3,reaching, ogun, MAPMc3, merchant, PEOALc2, merchant,TAXSc7,faith, oguna, OXc4, brings here?(ogg-ona) oi,PEOALc5, this, CIALc5,this, MIANc6, this, LPRTc2,this, OIAD, GAc5 oija,EMODc5, together,(hoija?) oije, OSC3,together, CIAlc1,together, VPRTc3, together,DPRTc6,together, oku, OBc2,chamber, OL, OPc3,24, OLc0, OLc4, DPRTc6, OPRTc6, ol,PDc7,my, EMc6, my, ACAMc1,my, OXc2,my,GAc7,me,OBc3,my,VXc3,my? olani, Oc5, olianu, ACAMc2, making, oli, OBc7,made olia,EMODc3, creating, oliènup, ACAMc7, making, oliethun, MAPMc3, highest creation, olon, EMb3-5-2, pouring(?), EMc7, it is made, olpirt, OPRTc0, the flame of light, olprt,OPRTc6, the flame of light, om, EMb2-4,understand, CLAc6, understanding, DARGc6, understanding, DPRTc1,understanding, oma, OSC1,understanding, omi,MIANc4, understand, omis, NIc0, acknowledges, omistan, AFc4, names, PEOALc3,names, omp,DAOXc4,understanding,EMODc1,understanding, on, EMb1-7, made,EMb2-7,made,EMb3-1-4,making, EMb3-5-2,makes, CLAc3,making, CLAc5, made, MAPMc4,made, ACAMc0,made, GAc6,made, LPRTc3,made,TAXSc4,made, ona, EMb1-6,making,EMb2-5,making, CLAc7,making, oni, AFc2, making, onia,GAc6,making, TAXSc5,making, oniaxita, NIc4, ambitious? onix,LPRTc4, making, onori,EMODc2, ont, EMb3-3-2,pouring, onto, EMb1-6, pouring, EMb3-1-6,pouring,EMb3-1-7,pouring, EMb3-2-4,pouring,CLAc5,pouring, PEOALc5,brings forth, NIc2, releases, NIc2,releases, CIALc6,flow, CIALc7, flow, OPc2,fillings,Oc1, flow, OLc5,streaming, LPRTc1,flow, LPRTc2,flow, OPRT5,streaming, onu,EMc1, making, NIc6, making,OPc4,making, OPc4,making, OBc2,making, OBc6a,making,VXc7,making, EMODc3,making, OPRTc2,making, onufk, CIALc1, guardian, onugi,VPRTc1,unmaking onus, CIALC4,making. OPc1, making,EMODc4,making, onusa, OLc3,making, OP, ACAMc7, 22, OPc0, OPc6, DAOXc4, DAOXc5,DARGc4,ERANc6, ops, ACAMc2, begging, or,EMODc5, lust, ore, PEOALc3, dark? LPRTc4,rich, ores, DAOXc5, dark, TAXSc7, dark? orethusa,MIANc3,we shall be without? oreti,EMODc3,celebration, oretz,GAc5,open, oria, QUARc4,celebrate,TAXSc3,celebrate, oriaxa, OPc3,success, OBc7, celebration, orieta, CLAc3, celebrating, LPRTc3, celebrating, orietha,LPRTc6, celebrate, orio,Oc7,celebrating,DPRTc5,celebrates, orion, CIALc2,celebrating, orim,PDc3,lust oritha, OLc5, celebration,? orp, CLAc2, follower, AFc5,follower, ACAMc5, follower, DARGc5,follower, orpa,OXc3, the follower, ors, PEOALc3,black ?, ACAMc0, black, MIANc2,black, VXc6,darkness,ERANc1,dark OS, EMb3-4-2,12, EMb3-5-5,12, OSC0,12, CLAc1,12, EMb0-1, MAPMc3, AFc5, the 12 of AF, VXc6, QUARc5, VPRTc2, TAXSc4, OPRT4,OPRT5, osia,CLAc6,burning, OXc5, flames, CIAlc1,burns, DARGc3,burns, VPRTc5,burning, osianda, PEOALc4,burning, osianes, CLAc4,burning, PDc5,burning, OBc7,burning, ostan,QUARc2,names, ot, OSc7, excessive power, NIc5, powerful ?, DAOXc4, excessive power, LPRTc2, power, otiam, DAOXc5,bringing forth, oth,ERANc3, more, oto, PEOALc3,more of the former adjective, 2nd strength adj. DPRTc3,(excesses) otun,CLAc6, empowered ?, PEOALc4, redeemed?, CIALc5,redeems, Oc5,redemption, OBc2,redeem, OBc3, redeem, OBc6f,redemption, EMODc6,ressurrect, otinu, OSc5, redemption, otvi,OBc6c,prayers, ou-, PDc1, calling, ovia,DPRTc2,2nd, ERANc7,mingle? the 2nd, ovie,OPRTc6, the 2nd, oViu, LPRTc6,the 2nd(calling the 2nd?) ovof, CLAc6, magnified, PEOALc1,magnify, ACAMc1,increasing, ACAMc1,magnified, MIANc2, magnified, MIANc5,magnify, OX,OXc0, 26, Pa,EMb3-1-3, being, OSc7,being, CLAc6, being, CLAc7,being,ACAMc3,being, CIAlc0,being, DAOXc1, being, LPRTc4,being, VPRTc4,being, paf, OPRTc1, sin, paia,EMb1-3, always PA-I-ON, EMb2-1,2nd EM spirit, paim, EMODc5, being? (resting?) paj, EMb3-2-4,For? AFc6, for paja, MAPMc6, being? pajan,EMODc2, rest, pajim,EMODc6, laid away (stretched out), pajina, EMb3-1-6, stretching out, DPRTc2, stretching out, pal, CLAc6, formulates, PEOALc3,formulates, EMODc1,formulate, EMODc4,formulate, EMODc5,formulation, OPRTc2,formulate, OPRT4,formulate, pala, PDc4,formulation, OPRTc6, formulate, palasi,DPRTc4,formulated, palajan-teria, MIANc6,this formulations becoming, palan-teria, GAc6, formulation of becoming? pa-las-teri, EMb3-1-5,divided-becoming,?formatting palati,EMODc4,partaking,(plati) pamprasqui, MAPMc3, Holy Oil, DAOXc7,Holy oil, PaNI, EMb2-4,group 2 & 4 of NI,EMB3-1-6, panu,LPRTc4, honey, panu-li-pa,EMODc3,the Honey of being the one, panus,LPRTc5, honey, papnor,OBc7,memory, parajo, EMb3-5-1,fire PARAKATI,PDc3, EM spirit, PARAMA, EMb2-4, EM spirit, PARAMAON, EMb3-1-9,EM spirit, parastia, EMb2-2, fire of comfort, paratisi, ACAMc1, virgins, paratziki, MIANc2,fierymystery?/pratisi? pares,PEOALc1,fire's, OLc2,flaming, OLc3,flaming, 1PRTc1,flaming, paretzi, MAPMc3, enflaming pari, EMb3-1-7,burns, LPRTc2,burning, LPRTc3,burning, paria,OPc2,fire, pars, OBc3, fiery, DPRTc6,flame, path, TAXSc5, figure/posture pathe,1PRTc1,going to, PAZ,AFc5, aethyr, LPRTc3,being them(pa-zod) pazia, CIALC4, them, LPRTc2, the brothers fight, pazikas, CLAc5, master, pazterim, DARGc5, their fight become, PD,PDc0, 33 pe, EMb1-6, being, EMb1-6,your, EMb1-7,your,EMb2-1,your,EMb2-2,your,EMb2-2,your,EMb2-2,for,EMb3-2-4,for, EMb3-4-1-,your,OPRT3,being, Peda,PDc4,PD33 pei, EMb3-1-2,for,EMb3-1-5,for, EMb3-1-8,for, EMBb-1-9,for, EMb3-1-10,for,EMb3-3-1,for,EMb3-3-2,for,EMb3-3-2,for, EMb3-4-2,for,EMb 3-5-5,for, CLAc5,sicles? MAPMc3,for, EMc4, for,EMc7, for, GAc2,for, OLc4,for, OLc5,for, LPRTc4,for,VPRTc5,for,VPRTc6,for, peii, EMb3-2-1,sicles, EMb3-4-1,for, peijim,CIALc7, sicles, pej,EMb3-1-4,for, EMb3-4-2,for, peja, EMb1-7, your peji, EMb3-2-3,rests, EMb3-4-3,rests, pejim,PEOALc5, sicles, OBc6c,sicle, EMODc0,sicles, EMODc7, sicles, pejima, OLc3,sicles, pejilo, EMb3-5-2, sicle, pejina, EMb2-4,stretches out, EMb3-1-8.stretches out pejiqstra, EMb3-3-1, the sicles release, pejitar, EMb2-3,stretches out pejodo, EMb3-3-3,split open pejolo, EMb3-1-9, sicle, pejona, EMb3-2-2, heavenly, EMb3-5-3, sicle, pejonora, EMb3-3-1, pej-ono-ra for making regret, pejonorak, EMb3-1-6, Heavenly no-son, pejonto, EMb3-1-11, heavenly, pejontolosa, EMb3-1-5, heavenly riches, pekil, EMb3-1-11, apprentice, PEOALc5, apprentice, OBc6e,apprentice, pekitar, EMb2-3,stretching out pel,EMb3-1-4,the black,stiff,frozen fire, EMb3-4-2, black fire,EMb3-5-2,black fire, PDc4,black fire,PDc5,stiff fire, LPRTc5,black fire,OPRTc2,black fire, pele,CLAc5, black fire, DAOXc2, black fire,EMODc4,black fire, peli, EMb3-1-11, the black fire,EMb3-2-4,black stiff fire, pelia, EMb3-5-5,the invisible fire, pelin, EMc3, the black fire, pen, EMb3-1-4,furs, EMb3-3-2,furs, EMbN3-5-2,furs, pena, EMb1-7,the furs,EMb3-5-1,Furs(peNA) ACAMc4,PeNA, peNI, EMb1-6, group1& 3 of NI,EMb2-4,EMb3-1-6,EMb3-5-1, ACAMc4, Oc2, ERANc1, peno,EMb3-5-3, furs, pent, EMb2-4,stinging, PEOAL,PEOALc0,69636, PEOALc5, PEOALc7 per, EMb1-4,burning, EMb3-5-5,fire, pera,MAPMc6, fire, perabil, CIALc4,fiery ones restriction?? PERDOII,EMb3-4-3,EM spirit peri,EMb3-5-4, fire, perim,AFc6, run along, OLc3,run with, peregi, EMb3-3-2,fire, pereijo, EMb3-4-3,fire, pereji, EMb2-6,fire perejo,EMb3-3-2,fire, perenu,EMB2-5, fire peres,EMB2-4,the fire, DAOXc2,fire, DAOXc7, fiery,TAXSc2,fire, perest, EMb2-2, fiery peres-tak, EMb2-1,fiery feet, perestoka, EMb2-5, firemountain pereti, EMb3-3-4, light, peretzi, ERANc6, light, peri, EMb3-1-3,fire perim, PDc5,running with?burning for, peria, EMb3-3-4, fire, PERIAKETI, EMb3-1-3, PERIAK, EMb1-7, 1st EM spirit, perijo, EMb3-1-9,fire, PERIKO, EMb3-1-5,1st EM (PERIAK), PERIO, EMb1-4,3rd EM spirit,EMb3-1-3, EMb3-1-5, EMb3-2-3, EMb3-2-3, periodon, EMb1-6, brothers fight periodonto, EMb3-1-9, brothers full fight, periona, EMb3-2-2,(peri-ona) fire made, perji, EMb2-7,fire Però, EMb3-4-2, PERIO of the EM, pesita, EMb3-3-1,the weak fire, LPRTc2,the weak fire, VPRTc4,the weak fire, pesital,OPRT5,the fire of weakness, pet, EMb3-2-2, for, EMB3-3-1,going to, peta,Oc3,going to, pethi, EMb3-2-2,going to, peti, EMb3-1-1,going to,EMb3-1-10, going to, EMb3-3-2,go to, EMb3-3-4, going to, petik, EMb3-5-4,not going to, pi, EMb3-3-3,place, PDc2,place, MAPMc1, AFc5, place, CIAlc3,place, GAc6,place, pil, MAPMc3, firmament? MAPMc5,firmament?black fire? PEOALc3,firmament, EMODc3,firmament, pina, Oc7,travelling, pinos,EMc3, Straywalking, pir, OPRTc6,holy one, pire,OPRTc1, the Holy One, pirem,OPRTc2, the Holy one, pire-onu, ACAMc7, the making of the Holy one, pireta, ACAMc1, lucid, LPRTc6, flame, pirestrial,EMc7, enlightening and consuming pirim,MAPMc4, holy one, AFc2, Holy One, PEOALc3, Holy One, EMc4, the Holy one, OXc7,Holy One, plati, EMb3-4-3,partaker, DAOXc5, partaker, plostra, EMb2-3,the variety(the many) pm, VXc5, make po, EMb1-1 divided, EMc4, divides, poi, EMb3-1-8, divide, LPRTc6, divides, poj, EMb3-3-2,divide, EMb3-5-2,divide, pon, EMb3-1-4, destroys, GAc3, destruction, por, EMb3-5-2,lusts, pores,DARGc2, lust, prathisi, EMb 3-5-3,virgins, pratisi, EMb1-1, Virgins.ACAMc4, virgins, praxipol, PDc6, Living in the world, prt, LPRTc0, flame, DPRTc0,flame,DPRTc5,flame, qanis, EMb2-3, olive qlzrt, EMb3-1-11, maidens, qoilin, QUARc3, mute, qooloimo, EMb3-5-3, creators kiss, qoulemanu,EMb2-7, Creator within qua,EMODc4,garments,? TAXSc4, quaiin, DAOXc6, olives, quan, EMb2-7,creation,EMb3,1,5, creation, EMb3-2-1,creation,EMb3-2-1,creation, quani, EMb3-1-11, olives, PDc5,olive, quanis, EMb2-6,olive,EMb3-1-2,olives quanisi EMb1-1, olives QUAR, CLAc6, The 1636, OPc4, VXc6, QUARc1, QUARant,VPRTc5, the QUAR's stream quasar, EMb1-6, pleasure quasb, PEOALc5, destruction, ACAMc3, destruction,DARGc3, destroys, quasi,CLAc5, pleasant quasihe, DPRTc3, pleasures, quasinor, EMb3-4-1, pleasant son quat, EMb2-5,creator, EMb2-7,creators, EMb3-1-3,creation, quati, EMb3-1-2,creators,EMb3-1-3,creators.EMB3-1-7, creators, EMb3-1-10, creations?,EMb3-1-10,creation?, EMB3-2-1,creators,EMb3-2-4,creators, EMb3-5-3, creators, EMb3-5-4,creators, EMb3-5-5, creators quato,EMb2-5, creator,EMb3-1-3,creator,EMb3-1-6,Creation? qued,EMb2-7,creation queli, EMb3-1-10, disappear from earth, quen, EMb3-5-1, created quenti, EMb3-3-1,rottenness, NIc1, awful, quesar, EMb1-2, destruction quesiheres, DARGc1, most pleasant, quetina, EMb3-1-8,rottenness queto, EMb2-6,creation qurasti, EMb3-1-5,maidens r, EMc5, shall? ra, EMb1-6,regret,EMb1-7,regret,EMb1-7,regret,EMb2-5,regrettable,EMb3-1-7,regret,,EMb3-1-11,regrettable, EMb3-2-2,regret,EMb3-3-3,regret, EMb3-4-1,regret, EMb3-5-2,regret, EMb3-5-4,regret, OBc6b, regret, rabi, OBc2, mourning (ra-bi=voice of regret) raas,PEOALc6, the East, Oc7,the east, rai, PEOALc2,cold?, OXc4,cold, Oc7,cold, raki, EMb,1-6, tears,EMb3-1-1,weeping,EMb3-1-4,weeping,EMb3-1-4,weeping, rakajita, EMb2-6,weeping, rami, EMb1-6, accelerates ram, EMb2-3,builds up, rama,EMb1-6 regret,EMb3-2-4,coldness? ramzakal, EMb1-4, regrets with 456, ran, EMb1-4, cold, PEOALc4,cold, rana,EMb1-1 cold ranousli, EMb3-1-2, home, rat,EMODc1, hard, rathi, EMb3-5-5, rati, EMb1-6, hardening, EMb1-7 slave,EMb3-1-2,hard(slave?),EMb3-1-4,slave, PDc0,slave, PDc1,slaves, PDc2,slaves, PDc4,slaves, OXc7, hard, OPc4,slaves, OBc4,slaves, OBc5,slaves, VXc6,slaves, QUARc1, slaves, DARGc1,slavery, DARGc3,slave, VPRTc1,slave, VPRTc5,slave,EMODc6,hard,OPRTc7,hard,ERANc3,hard, ratia,MAPMc3,slaves, ratienu, PEOALc5, slaves reiji, EMb3-1-4,wand reti, EMb1-7 hardening,EMb3-1-9, hardens, EMb3-1-10,harden, EMb3-5-3,hard, DAOXc3,hard re, EMb1-3, cunning, EMb1-5, cunning, MAPMc1, cunning, PEOALc3,cunning, EMc5, cunning, OPc2,smart, OPc4,cunning, Oc2,smart, MIANc4,ingenious, DARGc6, cunning,OPRT5,cunning,ERANc4,ingenious, re-i-va, EMc4 cunning-is-like/visciousness, ri, EMb1-6, mercy, OXc3, make even, OPRT3,even, riatha, DAOXc0,rebell?ri-atha,make-even,? riga, EMb3-1-4,core, rna,OPRTc6, fallen, ro, AFc1, gone, ACAMc1, gone, ACAMc2,gone, OXc4,gone, GAc3,gone, OBc3, gone, rogo, EMb3-5-1, coated, rogun, PDc1, coats, MIANc1,robe, DPRTc3,coat, roi, EMb3-1-4,sunrise,OSc4,sunrise, MAPMc3, sunrise, NIc3,sunrise, OPc1,sunrise, OBc6, sunrise, QUARc6,sunrise, ERANc2,sunrise, ron, OLc7, sunset, DARGc5, sunset, roni, EMb1-2,sunset rop, OSC2,midnight ror, AFc3, the Sun, rors,EMODc5, sun, rotie,DARGc3, rebelling(guarding?) roto, OSc6, rebelling, CLAc6, rebelling, rotun,CIALc7,rebell, rta,QUARc6, as,seems like, s,VXc5,ES4, sa, EMb1-6 inside, EMb1-7, the inside, EMb2-1, and, VXc3,inside, EMODc3,within, OPRT3,inside,ERANc3,within, saf, Oc7, ? (carried out ? feelings) sagi, EMb3-1-4, awful, sai,ACAMc2,awful, ERANc7,the fallen, saii, EMb3-1-4,black brother(fallen),EMb 3-1-11, black, EMb3-5-2,fallen, saiin, OBc6a,troubled, VXc3,fallen, saiiono, EMb3-2-2,temple, saj, EMb,fallen saji, EMb2-4, awfully sajim, OXc3, black? sajin,EMb1-4,black brother,VPRTc3,black brothers, sak, EMb1.4,my,EMb1-7 my,EMb2-7,my,EMb3-1-3,my, EMb3-1-8,my,EMb3-1-8, my,EMb3-1-9( ),EMb2-1-9,my, EMb3-1-10, of mine,EMb3-2-4,my,EMb3-2-4,my,EMb3-3-3,my,EMb3-4-3,my, EMb3-5-1,my, EMb3-5-2,my, EMb3-5-4,mine, PDc5,my, PDc5,my, PEOALc1,my, PEOALc5,my, OLc5,my,EMODc3,my,EMODc7,my,TAXSc5,my, saka, EMb1-3, my sakba,VXc3, the fool, saki, EMb2-4,mine,EMb2-7,my,EMb3-1-3,mine,EMb3-1-9,mine, EMb3-1-9,my,EMb3-2-2,mine, EMb3-3-1,my, EMb3-5-5,my, VXc1,my, OPRTc7,my,ERANc3,my, ERANc4,my, sakia, EMb3-1-3,me sakil, NIc5, my sakila, EMb3-3-2,my consumption, sal, EMb1-4,house sala, EMb3-1-1,wonders, OBc1,wonders, OBc6b,wonders, sald, Oc1, wonders, salman,GAc0, house, GAc5, house, samevelg, OXc6 righteous, VXc7, righteous, sani, EMb3-2-3,parts, sapah, DAOXc6, the mighty sounds, sapahe, DAOXc5,sounds, Oc0, sounds, sapi, EMODc7,star sapil, CLAc3, stars, sares,DPRTc3,flight, sat, OSc5, requires, ACAMc7,provided,GAc6 provides, VXc7,provided, VXc7,provide, sata,EMc1, requires, sathajia, EMb1-3, openness sati, EMb3-3-1, requires,EMb3-4-3, requires, PDc3, provides, PDc5,provides, Oc2,requires, MIANc3,requires, MIANc6,requires, LPRTc4, provides, LPRTc7, require,VPRTc6,require,EMODc2,needs,DPRTc2,requires, TAXSc0,needs to, TAXSc7,provides,ERANc6,needing, satije, MIANc4, provides, satin, QUARc4,requires, satinuji,CLAc2, explain, EMc2 provide? explains! OBc3?provides? satiue, VPRTc4,requires, satvi, OPc7 task, sav, EMb2-6, feel, OBc6a,feelings, ERANc6,feeling, savina, EMb2-6,enters savji, EMb2-7, feeling, savjon, EMb3-5-1,temple? saz, OPRT3,unity, SAZIAMI, OBc2,governor in Aethyr ZAA, se,Oc3,and so, OLc5, and so, sefi, EMb1-2, feels like,EMb1-7 feelings seg, EMb1-7,awfulness,EMb3-1-9, the awful, sej, EMb1-4, bad, AFc6, wickedness, OBc3, bad? seje, NIc2,black brother, NIc4, black seji, EMb2-7,black brother sejin, OBc2, black brother, VXc7,black brother, sejina, EMb2-7,temple sejio, EMb2-3,black brother, sejion,EMb2-1,temple sejio-nor, EMb3-1-7, fallen son, sejona, EMb3-1-7, earthly? sek,EMb3-1-6,mine, EMb3-1-7,my, EMb3-2-1,my,EMb3-2-2,my,EMb3-2-3,mine, EMb3-2-4,my,EMb3-3-2,my, EMb3-5-4,my,OSC2,my, CLAc6, my, AFc2,my, PEOALc3,my,ACAMc4,my, OXc6,my, OXc7,my,GAc4,my, OBc6f,my, OLc7,my,VPRTc3,my,VPRTc3,my,ERANc7,my sekia, EMb3-5-3, mine, seki, EMb1-3, mine,EMb1-6,mine,EMb3-1-5,mine,EMb3-1-5,mine,EMb3-1-8,mine, EMb,3-3-4,mine, EMb3-5-4,mine sekil, EMb3-1-11,mine, EMb3-3-3,mine, sekio, EMb2-6,mine,EMb3-1-1,my, EMb3-1-11, mine, EMb3-5-3,mine sekit, EMb2-6, mine sekun, EMb1-4, of mine sel, EMb1-5,hands, EMb2-3,hands sela, EMb3-1-1,hands, EMc6, hand, selig, EMb1-1 handless,EMB3-1-2,handless, EMb3-1-9,( ), sem, EMb3-5-3, overwhelms, senid,CLAC3,lamenting, sep, PEOALc6, star, sepa,Oc4, vessel, sepi, DAOXc6, stars, sepin,MIANc3, star, sepon, MIANc1,star, ser,DAOXc1, sorrow, serim, EMc3,sorrow, ses, EMb3-5-5,axe, set, EMb1-5,needed, Oc1, needing, VXc1,requires, VXc6,requiring, LPRTc6, requiring, sethun, DAOXc5, needs to, seti,LPRTc5,requiring, OPRTc6,requiring, setia, EMb1-3, required set-i-anu, OPc5,necessity's becoming setij, EMc4,requires/will necessarily setija, ACAMc3, revealed, sevi, EMb1-4,? seVi?the 2nd?, sevi,EMb1-6,feelings,EMb2-5,feelings sevia, EMb1-7, feelings sez,NIc4,axe, OLc1,axe, QUARc5,axe, QUARc5,axe, EMODc7, axe, si, EMb3-4-1,finishes, EMb3-4-2,finishes,OSC2,end, CLAc7,ceases, AFc0, finishers, MIANc3, finish, VXc7,end, VXc7,end, EMODc2,stops, TAXSc5,finish, OPRT5,finishing, sia,OBc4,stop, sieta,CIALc2, finished off, sik, EMb1-3 mystery,OSC2,mystery, CLAc2,mystery, EMc2, mystery, OBc2,mystery, VXc7,mystery,VPRTc1,mystery, DPRTc3,mystery,DPRTc4,mystery, siki,VPRTc1,,mystery, sikale, Oc7,mystery, sinieol, ACAMc5, washing, sithi,ERANc4,providing,(finishing?) smazio, DARGc6, moving about, sna, EMb3-5-1,motion, so, EMb1-2, visit,EMb3-1-9, visit, ACAMc1,visit, NIc6, visit, OXc2, visits, Oc3,visits, VXc2,visit, VXc7, visits,EMODc4,visit, soba, EMc4, who, OLc2,who's, QUARc3, who's, sof,VXc3, ? LPRTc5, discord? soi, OBc5,perplexion, ERANc3,perplexion, ERANc4,perplexion soin,OBc5,oblivion, sokh,OSc7,reigner, AFc4,reigning, DAOXc3,reigner, 1PRTc0, rules, DARGc3,ruler sokhe, Oc2, reigner, sokhie,OLc4,reigner, sokhil,OSc3, reigning measurer, sokhurz, MAPMc4, reigner, soko, EMb3-1-6, reigner(the magus, demiurge),EMb3-3-2,reigner, OPRTc1,reigner, sol,DARGc2, hand, solo, EMb3-1-4,hands sonez, ACAMc7, sonia,VXc7, forming, soninal, EMb3-5-5, the entities of earth, sono, EMb3-2-1, forms, sonors(znors),EMb3-5-5,swore, sonuf, LPRTc3, reigns, sont,LPRTc3,forms, sop, DARGc3,star?vessel! sor,Oc5,flight, OBc4, flight, sore,DAOXc4, flight, sorim,EMODc7,flight, sos, OPc3,turn with, Oc4,turns, GAc2,swings, OBc2, turns,VPRTc5,encircling, sosi, QUARc3, turning, soti, VXc3,according to, sna, EMb3-5-3, moves, EMb3-5-5,moves, OPRTc6,moves, snani,OPRTc6, moves, snar, EMb3-2-1, motion, snati, MIANc6, wandering,(stressed) snav, EMb3-5-2, movement, sne, ACAMc1,moves, snokh, NIc1,noises, snokhi, MAPMc4,noise, spav, EMb2-5,cry in utter joy sta, OXc6,released, stark,OPRTc1, release not, stim, QUARc3,willing(astim) stoij, VXc1, aches me,? carried out, stok, OXc6, released stro,VPRTc7,released,streams, strok, DARGc5, release,? stral, EMc0, release, svoi,VXc3,penance,? t, EMb2-3, its, OSc7,it, NIc5,to,ERANc3,it, ta, EMb1-6,as, EMb2-1,in the, EMb2-2,as,EMb2-7,thee(as?),EMb2-7,as,EMb3-1-1,as,EMb3-1-3,thee,EMb3-1-4,as, EMb3-1-4,as, EMb3-1-4,as,EMb3-1-4,as,EMb3-2-1,as, AFc5,like, CIALc0,as, CIAlc6,as, GAc2, like, OBc6a, as, VPRTc0,as, tabaan,DPRTc1, guardian, taii, EMb2-2,lit taiji, VXc3,lits tajo, EMb2-2,your,EMB3-5-4,your, taj, EMb3-3-2,lit, taji, EMb2-3,your tajik, EMb2-3, lits not, tajo-no-i, EMb2-2,lits becomes and is, tak,PEOALc2,feet, ACAMc5,feet, OPRT3,feet, tal, EMb2-4, excess, PDc4,excess, OPc1,excess, DARGc5,excess,EMODc1,excess,TAXSc2,excess,OPRTc2,excess, tala, EMb3-1-1,expansion talà, EMb3-2-3,all, talajo, EMb2-4,these creatures, talasa, EMb2-2,excesses, tami,DAOXc5, churning? -tan,MAPMc5,balance, OPc3,balance, OBc3, balance, tani,PDc7,balance, CIAlc1, balance, CIALc2,balance, DARGc3,balance tanisi,VPRTc3,balanced, tanu,DPRTc2, balance, tar, EMb2-3, going forth, tara, EMb1-7, shall be, ERANc1, become, taranu,OPc4,becomes, tare,CLAc2,becoming, EMc3,becomes, NIc7,becomes, OBc3,becoming, tares, EMb2-7 becoming tari, EMb3-1-2,shall be, LPRTc3,becomes,TAXSc1,becomes,ERANc6,becomes, tarianu,OLc4, shall be, tarja, EMb1-7, creatures, CIAlc1,creatures, tarke, EMb2-4,ladder, tarkes, EMb2-3,ladder(therkes) tarz, OXc6,do, tarzi,EMODc5,arises, tas, OXc4,here, TAXaS,TAXSc0, The TAXS7336, taz, PEOALc2,here, OXc1,here,DARGc7,here, OPRTc2,here, te, EMb1-6,it EMb1-7,as EMb2-1, have,EMb3-1-2,the,MAPMc4,? PEOALc1,as PEOALc5,for, EMc7, ACAMc2, for, OXc4,it is, CIAlc4 ,for, OBc6,to the,EMODc3,for,EMODc3,for, EMODc4,for,EMODc6,for,TAXSc3,for, tei, EMb3-3-3,lit tej, EMb3-3-2,lit teji,VXc6,lit, tejo,EMb2-3, your,EMb3-1-4,lit,EMb3-1-4,lit,EMb3-1-10,lit, NIc2,your, OXc7,your, MIANc3,your, LPRTc6, litting?(your?) tek,OBc6e,unknowingness, DPRTc6, "mindlost" tekil, EMb3-1-5,unknowing tel, EMb3-2-1,all(tol), EMb3-5-3,seats(thil),EMb3-5-4?, AFc5, decides, PEOALc1,course,PEOALc2,appears?decides? DAOXc2,course, DAOXc5, aim, GAc4,course, GAc6, course, OBc2,course, LPRTc2,determined, EMODc7,course, telin,CLAc5, course, CLAc5, course, CLAc6, course, GAc5,the ways, OBc3,course,OPRTc1,course, telio, OSc3, course, AFc3,course, teliko, EMb3-1-8, death, ten, PDc1, tame/servile, OBc2,domesticated,DPRTc3,tamed, tenik, EMb3-1-3,wild(untame) teniki,VPRTc5,wild, teresa, EMb2-2,becoming terejo, EMb2-4,shall be,EMB2-6,become, EMB3-5-1,becomes, teren, EMb2-6, go forth teri, EMb3-1-2,shall be, teria, EMb1-7, shall be terianu,VXc7,shall be, terien, EMb3-3-3,shall be, terim, CLAc6, shall be, PDc4,becomes, PEOALc2,to be, ERANc1, to become, ERANc3,becomes, terio, EMb1-6, shall be, becomes,EMB3-1-11,shall be, EMB3-3-2,shall--be tes, OPc2,forbidding, OPc3, forbidding, teti, OPc4,cycles, tha la, EMb1-5, in the excesses thari, EMb3-1-1, that shall be,EMB3-1-1,shall be thati, EMb,1-6, the cycles the, EMb1-3, as thedit, EMb,1-6, work the theja, EMb,1-7, your therkes, EMb1-5, ladder theri, EMb1-7,shall be, EMb1-7,becomes thero, EMb1-3, therefore thil, EMb3-1-11,seats,EMb0-1,seats, PEOALc5, seat, ACAMc1,seats, ACAMc3,seat, CIALc5, seat, DAOXc4,seats, Oc3,seat, Oc6,seat, OLc0,seats, OLc1,seats, OLc3,seats, OLc4, seats, 1PRTc0,seats, 1PRTc1,seats ,LPRTc4,seats, LPRTc6,seats, DARGc3,seat,VPRTc5,seats,DPRTc2,seats,TAXSc7,seats, ti, EMb1-7,it is(t i) EMb1-7,it is,EMb3-1-4,its, LPRTc3,it is, DARGc2, it is,EMODc7,it,ERANc1,it, tijo, EMb2-3, lits tik, EMb1-7, man, Oc7, man, tika, EMb1-7,man,EMb2-6,man, EMb2-6,man tila, EMb3-3-2,seats, timolum, EMb3-1-10, wooden work, tiriom,LPRTc6, pursues forth, tizian, OPc6,that no thing hears, to,MAPMc1,main, EMc5, main, OXc6,main, Oc7,main, OBc4,main, DARGc5,main,EMODc5,main, toe, EMc2, essence, toi, VXc2,lits, ERANc7, lits, toinup, OBc5,lits, toj, EMb3-3-2,lit, OXc6,lits, tojo, EMb3-3-4,lit, tok, EMb3-1-11, mountain, Oc5,mountain, DPRTc5,mountain, TAXSc4,mountain,ERANc1,mountain, toka,DARGc1, mountain, toki, EMb3-5-2,mountain, tol, EMb2-7, all, OSc4, all, PEOALc1,all, OBc6d,totally, LPRTc7,all, TAXSc1,all,OPRT5, all, tolè, OPRT3, all, toleodari,LPRTc1,whole self, tolo, EMb3-2-1, absolute(all), ton, EMb3-1-4, whole,OSC1,whole, CLAc6,all, CIAlc1,the whole,GAc1,all, GAc2,all, OBc0, all, MIANc4,all,EMODc4, EMODc5,all, tonik,VPRTc2,devoid of all, tonu, DAOXc2,all, tonugi, GAc7,defaced, OBc5,defaced, tonuj, CLAc3, defaced, CLAc7, defaced, tonos,TAXSc1, all, (ton-OS?) tonus,MAPMc2, all? tora, EMb2-3, sustains, EMb3-4-2,sustains toreo,CLAc5, sustained, tores, VXc7,sustains,OPRT3,sustained, toreti,DARGc3, sustained, toria, EMb3-5-3,sustains, NIc7, sustains, torim, GAc2,sustained, toro, EMb2-4,sustain torona, EMb3-4-1, sustains tors,NIc5, sustaining, torun,DARGc1, stay, TAXSc6, sustained, torzu, VXc2, arise, torzul, MIANc6, arise, torzulg,ERANc7, arising. tosia, OBc2, ? tox,LPRTc6, his (?) traja, EMb2-3,seed trajo, EMb3-3-1, becoming, no! seed. tranu, EMb2-7, marrow trof,ERANc1, building trokij, EMb2-5, mind tuari, EMb3-2-1, shall be U,VPRTc5, the 2nd, uaja,DPRTc2,present, uat,EMB3-1-3,made, VXc3,made, uatij,EMB3-1-5, making uet,EMB3-1-3,making,EMB3-1-4,do(make) uja,EMB3-5-2, made,(here/present?) un-OPRTc6, (prefix) made (on) urun,MAPMc2,seer, uta, OXc5, made, uti, AFc4 splendour,VPRTc6, splendor, va,TAXSc3,like, varan, AFc5, seer, ACAMc2, seer, CAc4,seer, varanu, CLAc4, the seer, OLc5, the seer, OLc7,the seer, varim, EMc3,watches, varunn, EMb1-5, seeing vaun,DARGc3,truth, vaunn, EMb1-5, seeing, EMODc2,truth, Va, EMb1-5, like,EMb3-1-4,as, CLAc3, like, EMc1,like, NIc3,as to, Oc3,like, QUARc5,like, vah, EMb1-3, as, OXc3,like, vaktarim, EMb2-1, living essence of breath, vai, EMb1-3 second vaijta, AFc5,listening, vaian, Oc4,waiting, Oc6,waiting, LPRTc5, listening vaina, AFc5,listening? vaita, CLAc5, listens, vaiti, OXc7, listening, van, EMb1-4, neither, CLAc6, neither, CLAc7,neither, AFc4,neither, OPc1,neither, Oc5,neither, MIANc1,neither, DPRTc4,neither, vana,OPRT5,invoking, vanes, OLc3, invokes,? vani, EMb2-1, invoked, ACAMc7 summoning, Oc3 calling, DARGc1, calling, vanu, CLAc5, invoking, PEOALc5, calls, OPc7,invoking,LPRTc4,invoking,EMODc4,calling, vaors, CLAc6, over, vas, OLc3,true vasti, EMb2-5, truly, vat, OSc3, hearing?, NIc6, make, MIANc1, measure vata, DARGc1, making,ERANc6, ideal? measured vati, CIALc4, beasts,? EMODc7,measured, DPRTc4,measured,TAXSc2, made, vatin, CLAc3, measuring, vatva, NIc5, sunbeast, QUARc5,beast, VAX,VXc0, 42, ve, EMb1-6,like,EMb1-5,like, EMb1-6,as, EMb1-7 like,TAXSc6, like,OPRTc6,like, vei, EMb1-6, second veii, EMb2-2, second, OBc1,seem like, veiio, EMb2-5, perfected(?2nd) veiita, EMb3-1-1, making veiiti, EMb3-1-1,comes from, CLAc2, creating, AFc3,comes from veijia, EMb2-5,the 2nd veit, EMb1-2,comes from, EMb3-5-4,comes from vekti,EMb1-6, mute cry vekto,EMb2-3,mute cry ven,EMb2-3,neither, LPRTc3, neither, TAXSc2,neither veni,DAOXc2,summon, OBc4,summon, ERANc1, invoke, venis,AFc5, summon, venu,Oc2, summons, veon, CIALc0,fortune, veria, NIc6, vast, ves, GAc2, truth, OBc7,truth, vet, EMb2-4,makes,EMb2-7,makes,EMb3-1-3,made,EMb3-2-2,make, Oc2,makes, QUARc6,made, veti, EMb3-1-9,comes from, CIAlc1,making. Oc4,comes from, Oc7,making, vetia,Oc5, making, vetio, EMb3-1-1, the making, vetika,EMb2-6,unmade/illusionary vetha, EMb1-1 sembles, looks like,EMb1-2, assimilating vethi, EMb1-4,seems to, EMb1-6, making vethik, EMb1-4,illusionary,EMb2-7,unmade,Illusionary, PEOALc4, not made, EMc7, not made, vethurz, PEOALc1, highest making, Vi, AFc5, second, EMc,2nd, EMc5, OXc4, OPc7, OLc2, LPRTc3,VPRTc4,DPRTc5, Vienu,LPRTc7, the 2nd, vil, OBc2, pray?attain? vilem, ACAMc4, attaining, DAOXc, attaining, OBc6c, attain, OLc5,attainment, ERANc7,attaining, vinu, OBc6b, pray, QUARc4,pray,LPRTc3,pray, vinutaz,OBc6f, prayers, vitva,ERANc1,beast? Viu,VPRTc0, the 2nd, VPRTc4, VPRTc7, vohim, DAOXc6, grand, DARGc1, grand, TAXSc2,grand, voi, OBc5, wherein? voim,LPRTc6, mighty? voijiki, CLAc6, mighty, voinup, CLAc4, own might, voivinates,QUARc6, dragons, von, AFc2, fortune, vonos,EMc4, fortune, voojim, EMb2-1, mighty vor, NIc2, hymns, voron,OPc2,seed, voron-toe, EMc2, (foron), seed -main/seeds essence vors, DPRTc1,over, vorun, ACAMc7, seed, vosin, OBc6e, truth expounding? vo-sin=mighty waters? votask, ACAMc6, measurer, vovi, OPc1,dragon, vovina,CIALc7, the dragon, za, EMb1-6,within, EMb2-6,within, EMb3-1-2,within, EMb3-1-4,within, OPc7,within, VXc3,within,OPRTc1,within, ERANc1,within, zakre, EMb2-1,movements zakare, EMc7, move, zam, MAPMc5, war, VXc7,war,VPRTc6,war, zami, CLAc2,war, CLAc6,war, PEOALc6, war, ACAMc1,war, OPRT3,war, zamran, EMc7, show yourselves, zamta, NIc4, call, zan, EMb3-1-5,finger, OSc7,finger, AFc4,finger, EMc5,finger, ACAMc6,finger,LPRTc4,finger, VPRTc4,finger, zani, PDc2,finger, EMc3,finger, MIANc3,finger, zanu, CIALc5,finger, OLc4, finger, zar, EMb1-4,ways, EMb2-5, ways zares,DARGc2,ways, zax, EMb1-6,the aethyr zax,EMb3-1-1, the aethyr,EMb3-1-10,the aethyr zelami, NIc4, hands of power, zem, CLAc6, overwhelms, OPc4,overruns, zen, NIc0,sacrifice, NIc5, sacrifice, MIANc3,sacrifice, zeniodra, MIANc2, master of sacrifice, zi, OPRT3,finish, zil, OLc5, stretch forth/flight, zim, VXc1, enter, zime, OSc5, enters, zimi, TAXSc7, enter, zimihe, CLAc4,entering, zin, OSc5,waters, OBc2,waters, zine, ACAMc7, waters, zines, NIc6, move, ZIP, PEOALc6, the aethyr, DARGc2,the aethyr? They not/ zod ip) ziredo, MAPMc6, I am zna,VXc6,flight, znati, EMb3-1-7, wandering, (stressed) zner, EMb2-1,swore znorzulgi, EMb3-1-10, bring terrible curses, zo, EMc6, visiting zod, NIc4,them, zoi, OSc4, perplexion, MAPMc1,perplexion, OXc2, perplexion, Oc1, oblivion, Oc4,oblivion, GAc4,oblivion, DPRTc5,perplexion,ERANc1,perplexion, ZOIGA, NIc7, most Holy no God, zoija, QUARc0, no God, zol, EMb0-1,hand, PEOALc5, hand, CIALc2,hand, CIALc4, hand,LPRTc3,hand,VPRTc3,hand, zom, OSc5,wisdom, QUARc4,wisdom, zoma,DAOXc5, wisdom, zomi,DPRTc5, zomia,QUARc2,wisdom, zon, EMb1-3, forms, EMc3,forms, OPc7,form, VXc3,form, QUARc5,form, ERANc1,form, zoni,DPRTc5, form, zonos, PDc2, forms, PDc5, forms, EMc2,forms, OPc5,forms, zont,OXc3,forms, EMB1-6 Thata rami, keta sa sek vetha quati zel berathi keiin. 1-7 Pena, reti keon tara leane sefi keta ra te ti 2-5 Leta zar veiio kanatroja 2-5 perenu vasti kerestinu 2-7 ta 3-1-1, ,thari ket naria tala veiita. ,that shall be their lethal expansion and making, 3-1-3,Peria Keti= PERIAKETI = PARAKATI 3-1-5,pa-las-teri 3-1-6,quato-creation,replace with creator. pejonorak>pejo-norak 3-1-7,savani>sa vani, ront ka >ronto ka, not written into wordlist 3-1-9, noraki> no raki (a missing word) seg so SAK selig 3-2-2,periona>peri-ona, - nalimiati? dolomi>dolo-mi 3-2-3,naltamire>nalta-mire, 3-2-4,peontorama> pe-onto-rama, ketinanu>keti-nanu ,rama coldness- regret? dolomani> dolo-mani, paj? 3-3-1, donoki,>do-noki satia=sati, mejnokila?mej-nokila,pejonora>pej-ono-ra 3-3-2,sa kila>sakila -my consumption .oppført,, Kani-KAL.me ?>kani-KAL-mA -doront>dor-ont, 3-3-3,letina> leti NA The worshipper of life is not allowed, as i find the Trinity split open and lit, also (not allowed) the black pouring of common fire(your excesses) such as howls. 3-3-4,la sa>lasa, --petina> peti NA -- gel? 3-4-2, .la huani ket dorOS, geri-sal-kina? nothora>no-tora, pel da pej>peji? cor sa>corsa? 3-5-1, sak PeNI PeNA dol parajo NOK di savjon. 3-5-2, uja, sak, olon> OL on, miorakistal>mi-o-raki-stal, 3-5-4,tel-seats?determined? Napa-ra-kise ki ti> kiti, 3-5-5, doros> dor OS, dogorathi> dogo rathi saj--EMB where? The succession of the calls, OS12 CLA456 PD33 MAPM9639 AF19 PEOAL69639 EM9 ACAM7699 NI28 OX26 CIAL9996 OP22 DAOX5678 O5 GA31 OB28 MIAN3663 VX42 OL24 QUAR1636 1st flame DARG6739 2nd flame EMOD8763 3rd flame TAXS7336 flame of light ERAN6332 CLAc5, DI karas-mi filia nogul '''arin donuta pei athi pele-onto karia den-anie vanu OB. --den-anie? PDc3 sati re onto kile paz zomia ? providing smart filling bolt between brothers wisdom? MAPMc 3:..pei odore na oliethun OS MAPM; pil de ogun-ratia. 4: Nof fi nati f sokhurz li ma no, de avian bethors snokhi lame on te pirim abean. ? PEOALc1 baraz(made our meeting with garments)removed, '''ors hales atiè of mapil? ma-pil? nikhurz? EMcall6 removed: 6: The One walks upon matter, the sworn 24 (OL) hands are released and are the howling hands. CIALc 3: Beria motu, lati de horia nes pi EM. ? DAOXc2: ath veni dokors atho maja-pele-tonu. ? DAOXc4 (..)Offering more of the understanding between impoundation; for the translucent seated flight prepares by saying (removed) GAc6, sat on da-mith, cors palan-teria of, ath anui onia NI. OBc2, onu-tosia ? OBc3 satinuji ol mibares sej, a-tan ro den otun kai mi-pars dol aj NI. ? VXc3, ol motabe don svoi ? gof ef sof sa fanutas saiin caosgo DARGc2: (As) They (are) not, the flight (goes on) with the strength in the middle. (removed) DARGc3: To the (balanced) One of the pact with the Star of nothingness, the slave is the key to Imin (the white brother) reflected into the highest. (removed) EMODc5: Together in the Kingdom; which is the void and the released inner One; arising and whirling in this formulation of the work in the dome of the Sun that is the child; the good one. ? (parts removed,) DPRTc4: 4: The pleasures in the robe of Justice is whirling, accepting the sentence and riches of Fire; being so framed; making the Neither. The 19's mystery is also looking around here. (removed) quadion, TAXSc3, kingdom, ?(qua-di-on/quat- di-on) removed -garments 3 made NI 9. January 1992 EM 21 jan, QUAR 9 feb OX 29. march VX 29. march OB 29. april ERAN 12. may O : 12. June 1992 AF: Wednesday 17. june, 1992. OP: 20. june GA 20, june MIAN Tuesday 21 july, 1992 ACAM: Tuesday 21. july 1992 CLA call, Tuesday 21 july, 1992 OS 5. november 1992 DAOX 7. December EMOD 7. november TAXS 9. December DARG 9 December MAPM 10. december CIAL 10. Thursday December PEOAL 11 December. PD 11 Dec DPRT 11Dec VPRT 11 Dec LPRT 12 Dec OLPRT 12 Dec OL 12 Dec